Yellow Flames Replenish
by xLilithVeneficAx
Summary: She saw him and didn't remember. He saw her and didn't remember. When they began to talk, the love they had six years once again begins to grow, along with other things. AU. TOC
1. Surprises

Okay, so I decided to write this over again because I really messed up. Something's will be added and something's will be changed and some deleted.  
  
Over seven years and Goku's daughter has no idea she is Saiyan. Now she lives with Mary. She used to live with Mary's husband John, but he died years ago in a rock accident. Mary did her best to try to get Les to fit in, but it's kinda hard to get a Saiyan hybrid to fit in with a school of humans.  
  
Les had rough years. She could never stay in the same school for long because she would beat some kid up or do something unexplainable. Les could never understand why these things happened to her. Along with switching schools she also had to switch soccer teams often. I mean, what would you think if you saw your teamate running the mile faster than the faster person in the world? Exactly, it would be mortifying. Les had a huge problem with controling her 'abilities'.  
  
But now our dear misled Saiyan is lying on her bed relaxing and questioning her life. It was nice when things were this peaceful. It was a shame they couldn't last forever.  
  
"Les get ready for practice! Marissa will be here any minute to pick you up." Her mother shouted from downstairs.  
  
Les jumped up in surprise and quickly got off her bed and got ready. "One second Mom!" Les quickly took off her pants and shirt and threw on a jersey and a ripped up pair of shorts. She grabbed her shin pads and put them on as fast as possible. She grabbed a pair of soccer socks and put them on over her pads. She grabbed a hair tie from her desk and put her black hair in a ponytail. Les rushed down the stairs and picked up her water bottle from the table and ran into the garage and put on her cleats. She ripped her bag off its hook and ran outside to the honking car.  
  
She ran into the car and asked Marissa's mom, "So you taking me home today?"  
  
Marissa's mom turned around and faced her, "No Les, some other people are. Mary says that they're very good friends of hers."  
  
"Okay just asking."  
  
And she and Marissa were off to practice. Mary looked out the window and sighed, "You're in for such a surprise, Les."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"Boys, your father's getting ready to leave. Hurry up!" Chi-Chi shouted.  
  
"Coming." shouted Gohan and Goten running out of their rooms.  
  
Goku waited at the door for his sons.  
  
"Dad why are we going to America?" Goten asked.  
  
"You guys have a sister there. The danger is gone and its time to bring her home."  
  
Goten and Gohan's eyes went big, "A SISTER!"  
  
Goku nodded, "Yes a sister. Now hurry up her practice is starting, and I'm sure you want to see how good your sister is."  
  
"But Dad, how come we never knew about her?" Gohan asked.  
  
Goku exchanged a look with Chi-Chi who nodded, "Years ago, your sister Kaede was sent away because someone was after her, but only because she knew who she was. So we earsed all your minds so you wouldn't remember her and so she wouldn't remember who she was and you guys."  
  
"Even Trunks?" Goten asked.  
  
"Even Trunks." Goku confirmed.  
  
"Cool!" said Goten excitedly, "How old is she?"  
  
Chi-Chi smiled, "Same as you Goten, thirteen. She's your younger twin sister. Now get going or you'll be late."  
  
"Okay mom! Bye!" said Goten following his older brother and dad outside and in to the air.  
  
Chi-Chi felt a tear going down her cheek. Her little girl was finally coming back some. Finally going to be where she belonged.  
  
Well there you guys go a kinda improved chapter. Hope this is better than how I first started. Make sure to let me know! 


	2. Real Family!

Okay, well here's the second chapter redone!  
  
"Come on girls four more laps!" Coach Rains shouted, to the group of soccer playing girls, known as the Lazers.  
  
A large 'Ohhh' came from the girls; Les sighed as she saw her teammates sigh. It didn't seem like that many laps and it didn't seem like that long of a distance. Les started behind the others not knowing why she did, she always ended up coming in first no matter where she started. Les ran the laps a little slower than usual, which wasn't that slow considering after of her team was at a fast jog.  
  
Marissa was always the only one who understood her. She suggested things to Les to make her feel better. One time she suggested that Les do kickboxing. So of course Les asked Mary. Mary was shocked and immediately said no and that she would kill someone. Which was actually true only Les didn't know that.  
  
Soccer was her favorite sport. It was just, she had been on some many teams that it was hard to find a decent team. It was getting old. The only reason she played with the Lazers was because her best friend was on the team. She wanted a sport that she could be considered average or even lousy. She was starting to get tired of being the best.  
  
She just couldn't focus her mind on practice. She was still wondering who would pick her up. Les thought for a moment, her mother always talked about her close friend in Japan. His name was Goku and he had two sons. Her mother always talked about him, but why would he come all the way to the U.S. just to pick her up? Les cleared her mind and started running faster. She finished her four laps before anyone, but that was no surprise.  
  
Once everyone finished Dana started to yell at her and make fun of her. Les sighed, and made Dana shut-up in a rude kind of way. Her coach didn't see what happened and Dana told her coach she had to go home in order to avoid Les. Everyone but Marissa stayed away from her. Sooner or later her coach went on to different drills and Les tried to listen, but it was too difficult. Les lied to her coach and said she didn't feel good. He let her sit down and watch the practice. Les sighed, finally a moment to think.  
  
"Hurry up! We're going to be late!" shouted Goku to both of his sons.  
  
Gohan and Goten quickly caught up. Goku sighed, at this rate they would never get there, he decided that they would use Instant Transmission to make the trip shorter. Goku grabbed his sons and put his fingers to his head, the trio disapeared.  
  
Practice ended and Coach Rains asked Les if she wanted a ride. "No it's okay. I'm supposed to wait for someone." Her coach nodded and packed up and left leaving a soccer ball for Les to practice with until who ever came to pick her up was here. Les ran over to the ball and practice shooting and doing cuts and juggling. She sighed as she moved the ball up to her thighs, how long could it take to get here? Les shook her head and kept juggling. She moved the ball up to her head and started doing headers.  
  
"Dad is that her?" Goten asked.  
  
"I think so, Goten." His father replied, "She looks a lot like you."  
  
Goku and his sons landed and started walking towards her.  
  
"97..98....99...10..."  
  
"Are you Alessandra?" Gohan asked.  
  
Les was so busy doing headers that she didn't notice anyone coming and dropped the ball.  
  
"Great," she said to herself, "I'll never break Andrea's record, thanks asshole."  
  
Gohan heard this and asked, "What did you say?"  
  
Les lied, "Nothing." Les bent down and grabbed her ball and started juggling again.  
  
"Yeah I'm Les. Not Alessandra." She looked up at the three."You must be Goku, right?" He nodded. "And your Goten. And your Gohan." She said, as she chest trapped the ball. She brought the ball down and did a rainbow. (A/N: If ya don't know what a rainbow is I'll be happy to explain.)  
  
. "Right," said Goku, "How'd you know who we were so fast?"  
  
"Easy," said Les who was still juggling, "My mom is always talking about you and describing you guys. Going on and on how she'd wish you would visit more often. You're all she ever talks about now that my dad died. It would be amazing if I couldn't recognize you."  
  
Goten looked worried, "How'd he die?"  
  
Les shrugged and said as if it wasn't a big deal, "He was drivin' home and some jerks were throwing rocks at cars. Well they took a good-sized rock and threw it hard at dad's car. It broke threw the glass and hit him in the temple. It was such a good throw that the rock killed him once it hit him. Not like I cared, he was never home and was always trying to hurt me in some way."  
  
"Doesn't seem like that great of a father." Goku said, knowing that he would be much better then Mary's husband.  
  
"He wasn't. Yet my mother loved him for some odd reason. She probably didn't want to believe he was bad." Les looked at watch. "Great it's 8:30. I was supposed to be home an hour ago. My mom is gonna be so pissed. So I think we'd better go."  
  
"Good idea." Goku said, "Get on Goten's back. He'll give you a ride."  
  
Les gave Goku a confused look, "Why do I need a ride? Don't you have a car?"  
  
"No. If we took a car it would take days to get here."  
  
"Then how'd you get here so quick?"  
  
"We flew!" Goten said, jumping up and down.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. You flew and I'm suppose to believe this?"  
  
"Ummm...well yeah." Goku said.  
  
"No. I think I'll jog home. You guys are insane." Les said, gathering her stuff and walking away.  
  
Gohan growled, "We don't have time for this." Gohan ran at Les and as soon as he was close enough he picked her up and began to hover. "Come Dad. Let's get moving."  
  
"Put me down!" Les screamed, punching Gohan's chest, "Let me go!"  
  
Gohan smirked and flew up higher, "Sure, I'll let you go." He held Les out and began to let her slip.  
  
Les screamed even louder causing Gohan to cover his ears and drop Les. She screamed as loud as she could and was luckily caught by Goten.  
  
"I hate him." Les muttered under her breath. Goten laughed at her comment.  
  
Goten hovered for a bit and once his father and brother caught up and he followed them. Les was home in less then ten minutes and was now standing out on her front porch.  
  
She opened the door and let herself in, "Mom! I'm finally home." She was surprised she made it home alive.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen, Les. Are Goku, Gohan and Goten still here?"  
  
Les rolled her eyes, "Yeah why wouldn't they be?" Les motioned them to come in and showed them into the kitchen although neither Goku nor Goten seemed to need any help. Les ignored this and sat down on a stool, "The team got mad at me again."  
  
Her mother turned around from her cooking, "Again?" She turned her attentions to Goku, "Hello Goku. It's nice to see you again."  
  
"Good to see you too Mary."  
  
Les rolled her eyes, "Anyway, they got mad at me because I beat them again when we did sprints and then we ran four miles and I beat them again and still wasn't tired."  
  
Mary sighed, "Maybe you should join another team Les? This one doesn't seem to be very nice."  
  
Les returned the sigh, "I don't want too. It's hard enough to find a team. I should just quit and find another sport. Besides, that's not the worst part. When they started to make fun of me..."  
  
Her mother shook her head, "Not again Les. Who this time?"  
  
Les looked at the ground, "I gave Dana two black eyes and I think I broke her wrist."  
  
Her mother gave her a stern look, "This is the worst you've done yet, Les."  
  
Les nodded and she only looked up when a huge plate of food was placed in front of her. She quickly ate all her food and went quietly in the living room to watch TV. Goku and Goten looked at Mary.  
  
Mary laughed, "I didn't forget about you guys. I made enough for five Saiyans."  
  
Les turned around from the couch she was sitting on and asked, "What's a Saiyan?"  
  
"It's just a joke, sweetie." Mary said quickly, trying to cover up her mistake.  
  
Les shrugged and went back to watching TV.  
  
Mary turned to Gohan, "Gohan dear, do want something to eat?"  
  
Gohan nodded, "Yeah that would nice. Thanks."  
  
"Yeah thanks." Said Goten and Goku with a mouth filled with food.  
  
Half an hour later, when Les's TV show was done and Goku and Goten and Gohan finished eating, Mary called everyone into the living room. Les sat down between Gohan and Goten while Goku stood next Mary.  
  
"Les," Mary started, "You're moving."  
  
Les smiled, "Cool. To where?"  
  
Her mother took a deep breath, "Japan."  
  
Les kept smiling, "Even cooler. So when are we moving?"  
  
Mary flinched at the 'we',"Les, there's no 'we'. You're moving back home to Japan."  
  
Les's smiled faded, "Home? How's Japan my home?"  
  
This time Goku answered, "Where you lived in Japan was very dangerous at the time. Right after you were born, your family sent you here, so you'd be safe."  
  
Les looked confused, "So why are you.." Les stopped and she knew the answer. This was her family right in front of her. Les sighed and looked up at Goku, "What should I pack?"  
  
Goku smiled at her courage, "Pack anything you want except clothes. Chi-Chi and Bulma already got you clothes."  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna go pack." Les said walking up the stairs. She went into her room and grabbed her jersey, a soccer ball, and her journal, her writing journal, some books, and pictures of her family and friends. She grabbed a bag from her closet and put everything in it. She then slowly walked down the stairs and back into the living room, "I'm ready."  
  
Goku shook his head, "No you're not. We'll get home much faster if you know how to fly."  
  
Les looked a bit surprised but followed Goku outside. After thirty-five minutes Les finally got the hang of it and was ready to leave. Les landed and walked over, to who she had thought for years was her mother, "I'll miss you."  
  
Her mother nodded and smiled, "I'll miss you too. Now get going, your family's waiting for you." Les smiled, and flew up and joined her family; she waved good-bye and then followed her father and brothers back home to Japan.  
  
Okay there ya guys go. Another (hopefully) improved chapter! Yay me! 


	3. Finally Actually Home

Les sighed as she saw a house appear before her. She was home. She was where she belonged. As soon as Goku and her brothers landed she did the same. She followed them into the house, and was surprised as she was suddenly hugged. As she was released from the embrace, and saw the women's face she had a quick flashback.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Goku let her stay. Train her with Goten." Chi-Chi pleaded.  
  
Goku was surprised she normally hated it when he trained any of her children. He shook his head, "No Chi-Chi. I want her to stay too, but she can't. If she's found she'll be taken away from us or maybe even killed."  
  
A young girl walked into the room and walked toward Chi-Chi, "Mommy why you crying?"  
  
Chi-Chi looked up, "You have to go away for a little bit."  
  
The little girl gave her mommy a hug, "Don't cry mommy. Daddy and Gohan will protect you."  
  
Chi-Chi smiled through her tears, "I hope you're right. Now go back outside and play with Goten and Trunks, okay?"  
  
The ebony haired girl nodded happily and skipped off.  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
Les shook her head and cleared her thoughts. "Mom?" Les said rather slowly.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled, "Yea."  
  
Les shook her head again, "Did Gohan and Goku protect you? Was I right?"  
  
Chi-Chi hugged her again, "Oh my Kaede."  
  
Les pushed herself out of Chi-Chi's hug, "What did you call me?"  
  
"Kaede. That's your name." "I thought my name was Alessandra."  
  
Chi-Chi shook her head, "That's the name Mary gave you. Not your parents."  
  
Les forgot about Mary not being her mother, "Oh yeah, I forgot. But until I get used to everything can I still be called Les."  
  
Goku nodded, "Sure. Goten go show Les where her room is."  
  
"C'mon Les. Your room is right across from mine."  
  
"Cool." Les said smiling and followed Goten to where her room was. "So umm Goten are they're any cute boys that live here?" Dumb question. Les realized it.  
  
Goten stopped walking and gave her one of those brotherly looks, "Why are you asking me?"  
  
Les shrugged, "You're my brother, aren't you? I can ask my brother questions like that. I'm just asking if any of your friends are cute."  
  
Goten rolled his eyes and thought, 'Girls, are they ever think about is boys.' "Well, all the girls are always flocking over Trunks. There's always him."  
  
"Oh well, I'll see what he's really like when I meet him. So anyway where's my room?"  
  
Goten pointed to a door, "Right there. You can go rearrange your room and stuff."  
  
Les nodded, "Yeah I think I will later, but I'm really tired right now. Thanks again."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
Goten went back to where his parents and brother were and Les went into her room. The room was painted blue and had a black border. Her room had a desk, bookshelf and a double bed. She lay down on her bed and looked at the ceiling. A little while later she fell asleep.  
  
When she woke up it was morning and found herself in a pair of pajamas. She got up and walked into the kitchen and found Chi-Chi cooking, " Mornin' Mom. Where's the shower?"  
  
Chi-Chi didn't turn around and said, "Goten, that's not like you. Why are you asking a question like that?"  
  
Les laughed, "I'm not Goten, I'm Les."  
  
Chi-Chi turned around and smiled, "Sorry dear, you two look and sound so much alike. It's no wonder why you're both twins."  
  
"Twins?" Les asked.  
  
"Twins." Chi-Chi confirmed, "Goten is older than you by three minutes. Oh and Les the shower is the second door to your right. There are clothes in your room."  
  
"K thanks." Les ran into her room, opened her drawers and found clothes she would never wear. Les wasn't really that great at being a girl, she was a tomboy and everyone she knew knew that. Well, almost everyone. Her family had to realize that even though she loved boys she dressed like them too. Les closed the drawer and went into Goten's room.  
  
She walked over to his bed and started shaking him, "Goten can I borrow some clothes?"  
  
Goten grumbled and then went back to sleep. Les rolled her eyes and remembered how quickly Goten ate his food and how much he ate. "Goten, breakfast is ready."  
  
Goten quickly got up. Les laughed, "Good you're awake. Can I borrow some clothes?"  
  
Goten rubbed his eyes, "Why? Mom bought you some already."  
  
"I know but I wear boy's clothes. It's easier to play sports in clothes that are baggier."  
  
Goten shrugged, "Fine take some. Is breakfast ready?"  
  
Les went over to his drawers, "Mom's cooking it now, but's it almost done."  
  
Goten quickly got up and ran into the kitchen.  
  
Les giggled, opened his drawers and picked out a pair of navy blue pants with a black stripe and then ran into her room and got her soccer jersey, underwear and a bra. She ran into the bathroom and quickly stripped. She turned the shower on and took a shower as fast as possible. She got out, dried herself off and quickly got dressed; she then grabbed the hair tie off her wrist and put her hair up in a sloppy ponytail. She then went back into the kitchen to find her family sitting down eating.  
  
Gohan turned around to see his little sister in boys' clothes, "What are you wearing? Those look like Goten's clothes."  
  
Les shrugged, "They are. I don't like wearing girl's clothes. They're tight and hard to play sports in."  
  
Chi-Chi said, "Don't worry about her, Gohan. Let her wear Goten's clothes." Turning to Les, "Les sit down and eat. We have things to explain to you." Chi-Chi said.  
  
Les did as she was told and slowly ate her breakfast. "Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks and his friends Pan and Bra are coming tomorrow to meet you. Knowing Vegeta he's probably going to have you fight Trunks. You're going to spend most of the day training so you won't look inexperienced."  
  
Les finished her breakfast, "Cool. I don't mind training, but training for what?"  
  
"Martial arts." Gohan answered as if the answer was obvious.  
  
"Ohh.." Les understood now, "Are Gohan and Goten gonna train with me?"  
  
Goku nodded, "Yeah they are don't worry."  
  
Les smiled, "Good."  
  
"Good, now that you three finished let's go." Goku said getting up and going outside.  
  
Les got up and followed. Since Les was the first out, Goku suggested that she stretched. Les sat on the ground and did splits and cartwheels and backbends. She easily did all of these. She finished when Goten and Gohan came out. Les was in the middle of her backbend and kicked herself up, "Alright, I'm ready."  
  
"Good, while Goten and Gohan stretch we can work on basics and stuff." Goku said.  
  
Les was going to let Goku know something but she changed her mind. During the course of the day, Goku and her brothers taught her basic moves. She easily did all of them and to everyone's surprise was at Goten's level by one in the afternoon.  
  
"Goten, I want you to fight against Les, but as a Super Saiyan. I think she's holding back on us." Goku whispered to Goten.  
  
"Okay, Dad."  
  
Goten walked over to where Les was practicing."Les, I bet you can't beat me."  
  
Les kept practicing, "Beat me in what? Martial arts?" Goten nodded. "Your probably right."  
  
Goten looked surprised and thought, 'She's agreeing with me. Isn't she suppose to..' Goten's thoughts were interrupted.  
  
Les just kicked him the stomach and sent him to the ground. "Never leave your guard down when you're talking me." A smirk on her face.  
  
Goten quickly got up and went Super Saiyan. Les shrugged at what she saw. She started to remember something. Why did that glow seem so familiar? She went into a fighting stance and Goten did the same. Goten charged at her and made an attempt to punch her in the face. Les easily caught his hand and thighed him in the stomach, then quickly punched him. Goten again was sent flying. Les waited for Goten to get up.  
  
She sighed, "Goten you're not really trying. Fight against me with your full power. I'll be okay." Goten got up and flew into the air then dove down hitting Les with his fist. Les fell to the ground but quickly got up. She flew into the air a few yards away from Goten. She flew at full speed into him and punched four times in his stomach and then did a roundhouse. Goku watched as the twins fought. It was amazing that Les could fight so well and was so strong. She matched up to Goten perfectly when Goten was Super Saiyan. Les took advantage of Goten's pain and hit him again. This time she knocked him into the ground. Les flew down and helped her brother up, "Guess I was wrong. I can beat you in fighting."  
  
Goten smiled and powered down, "Good match."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Goku walked over to his children, "Goten you can go inside and rest now. But go get your brother and tell him to come here first."  
  
While Goten went to go get Gohan, Goku talked to Les, "Why were you holding back? If you didn't need any help with the basics why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I thought I needed help, it's just when I saw you showing me what to do, I realized that I didn't need your help anymore. Once you showed me I just knew what to do."  
  
By this time Gohan had joined them, "Hey dad. What do you need?"  
  
"From now on, you and Les are you going to train each other and fight against each other. Got it." Although Gohan looked a little surprised he nodded. Les smiling also nodded. She quickly ran into the house to tell her twin the news.  
  
Gohan walked with his into the house, "Why Dad? I mean she may have beat Goten but-"  
  
Goku stopped walking and held him back, "Les was holding back. She has a lot of power and realizes it. I want her to be able to use that power. That's why you two are going to train each other. I know this will help you both, son."  
  
Gohan nodded, "Alright Dad."  
  
"Good now let's go inside."  
  
Gohan shook his head in amazment and followed his father inside.  
  
Les and Goten were at the table and were stuffing their mouths with food. Les was amazed at how much food she could eat. When she finally finished she helped her mother with the dishes and went to her room.  
  
She was about to go into her room when Goten caught up to her, "What did you wanna tell me?"  
  
Les smiled, "Dad wants me train with Gohan. Isn't that great?"  
  
Goten looked a little hurt, "Yeah that's great. Fight like that tomorrow if you have to fight Trunks."  
  
"Thanks for the advice. See ya in the morning Goten." She said going into her room. Les changed into her pajamas and went to bed.  
  
Another chapter. Not much changed, but it's better than before. 


	4. Company

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ; I only own Les and her family and her friends  
  
Les winced as light came in through her window and into her eyes. She yawned and pushed the covers off her and walked sleepily into Goten's room. She quietly opened his drawers and found a pair of baggy gray pants. She then searched his other drawers for a shirt. After looking for at least fifteen minutes she finally found a suitable shirt. It was black t-shirt and had a white stripes going down the sleeves. She closed his drawers and went back into her room. She grabbed her under garnets and went into the bathroom. She took a hot shower and was in for what seemed forever. When she finally felt clean she got out and dried herself off. She put her under clothes on and then slipped on her pants and then slowly put her shirt on. She found a brush on the sink and brushed her black spiky hair. When all most every single knot was out she went back into her room and grabbed a hairpiece from off her desk. She put her hair into a sloppy ponytail like she always did and once her hair was up she started walking into the kitchen. Les yawned again. She was still a little tired from yesterday. She wasn't used to training so hard. Chi-Chi heard her yawn and turned around from the stove, "Les you could have slept longer." "I know but the sun woke me up. Its too hard to go back to sleep once you wake up. I was getting hungry anyways." Chi-Chi laughed and then looked at her daughter's clothes, "Les why don't you were nicer clothes today. We're having company over." Les shrugged, "These are more comfortable. It's easier to fight in boys clothes." Chi-Chi put her hands on her hips, "Go change your clothes now!" Les rolled her eyes at her mother's command but did as she was told. She went into her room closed her door and took off her pants and shirt. She searched through her drawers and to her amazement found that the clothes were actually not that bad. She looked through her drawers for a while but finally found clothes she liked. She picked out a red three quarter sleeve shirt and a pair of beige pants. She put these on and went back into the kitchen, "Is this better?" "Much better. I don't understand why you prefer boys clothes over girls." Les shrugged, "Most of my friends were boys. I started acting like them, so I dressed like them too." Les went over and set the table and got everything ready for breakfast. When everything was set and ready Les sat down and waited for her father and brothers to wake up. "Mom, when is everyone coming?" Les asked. "Around twelve. Oh and Les could you grab that plate for me?" Les nodded, got up and fetched the plate. "I guess I'll help since no one seems to be waking up." "Thank you Les. I'll never finish cooking for nine Saiyans by then." For the next two hours Les and Chi-Chi were cooking and setting everything up. When they finished Goku, Gohan, and Goten woke up. "Now they wake up. Right after we finish cooking and cleaning and all that other shit." Les said. Everyone laughed. They all sat down for their late breakfast. Les finished before anyone and cleared her plate and area. That's when Gohan noticed what she was wearing, "What are you wearing?" Les kept cleaning her area, "Clothes." Gohan rolled his eyes, "I mean, yesterday you were wearing Goten's clothes and now you're wearing girl's clothes." "I wasn't wearin' these clothes this morning. Mom told me to change. Oh and I would get dressed if I were you. It's almost twelve." Gohan, Goten and Goku quickly finished their meals and went to go get dressed. Les sighed and started cleaning the table off. She did this and cleaned the dishes as fast as possible. Chi-Chi smiled at how she worked with out being asked, "You can go sit down now, Les. I'll do the rest." "Thanks Mom!" Les ran into her room and grabbed her writing journal. She ran out of her room and almost bumped into Goten, "Sorry." Les slowed down as she entered the kitchen and then went and sat on the couch. She opened up her journal, took the pencil out the journal and started writing. Les finished her paragraph and then put her journal back in her room. Goten snuck up on her from behind her door and then as Les was about to leave jumped out from behind the door and pushed her down. Les did a small quiet scream in surprise, but after realizing who pushed her she laughed and got up, "Nice trick Goten." Goten smiled and they both walked into the living room. They sat on the couch and talked about nothing important. Gohan finally came out his room and sat by Les and Goten listening to their conversation. It was five minutes to twelve and Goku and wasn't dressed yet. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and stormed off into her bedroom. Suddenly, Les, Goten and Gohan heard a loud "Ouch". Chi-Chi started yelling at Goku and told him to get dressed quickly. All the children were laughing hysterically at this, but stopped immediately when Chi-Chi came back into the kitchen. To their surprise Goku was awake and dressed. As soon everyone went back to what they were doing before there was a knock at the door. Goku went over and answered it to find Bra, Bulma, Trunks, Pan, and Vegita. "So Kakarot, where's your brat?" Vegita asked rudely. Goku smiled, "My brat is over there." Les smiled, "Hi." She looked at everyone who just entered. They all seemed very nice, except for the one who just called her a brat. The blue-haired woman talked first, "Hi, Kaede. I'm Bulma. This is Vegita. That's Trunks and those are his friends Bra and Pan." Kaede. She was going to have to get used that. Les said hello to everyone and once that was over Trunks came over to Goten and Pan and Bra went to go talk to Les. "Hi Kaede." Bra said cheerfully. Les flinched at the sound of her real name. "Hi." She decided she would let it go for now with people calling her by her real name. "So are either of you going out with Trunks? Or are you just really good friends?" "Each of us went out with him. But it never seemed to last." Pan said. "Oh ok." "Trunks.Trunks.hello?" Trunks stared at Les. He couldn't help it. Les was very pretty and now Goten was interrupting. "What.Oh sorry Goten." Goten turned around to see what Trunks was staring at. When he finally found out whom he laughed, "Like my sister?" Trunks blushed, "No. I was looking at Pan." "Yeah Trunks sure you were." While Bra and Pan went over to help set up the tables Les walked over to Trunks and Goten, "Hi guys. Trunks I wanted to know if you wanted to fight against me? You don't have to, but if you don't it usually shows that you're afraid." Trunks got up from the couch, "I'm not afraid of you. Come let's go." "One second, I gotta go tell our parents and change into different clothes." Les ran over to Goku and Vegita, "Dad, I'm gonna fight against Trunks. That's okay, right?" Goku nodded, "Yeah it's fine." Les looked at Vegita, "And it's okay with you, too right?" "Yes brat it's fine, but you're wasting your time." Les shrugged, "We'll see." Les ran into her room and quickly changed into the clothes she was wearing earlier. While she was getting changed Trunks and Goten were talking, "Trunks, she's really strong. She fought me when I was Super Saiyan and won. Don't under estimate her." "Goten, she's a girl. How hard can she be?" "Think what you want Trunks, but be careful." When Les finished changing she walked back to Vegita and Goku, "You're gonna watch us right?" Goku nodded, "Sure. Go get Trunks." Vegita shook his head, "Your going to waste you're time Kakarot. Trunks will win." Goku ignored this and followed his daughter. "Come on, guys!" Les shouted to him and Goten. Goten and Trunks followed her and Goku outside. They kept walking until they reached a good area that was clear of human life. To Les's surprise Vegita, Bluma, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Bra and Pan showed up. Chi- Chi walked over to Les, "What do you think your doing?" "I'm gonna fight Trunks." "Who's idea was this?" "Mine." "You're not going to fight." Chi- Chi said her anger rising. "Dad said I could." Chi-Chi looked at Goku angrily, "Are you serious?" "Yeah I am. You had no problem with her fighting the danger when she was little. She's just fighting Trunks now. Don't worry about her." Chi-Chi still looked angry but went back to where everyone was going to watch. Les and Trunks spread out and went into fighting positions. As soon as Goku moved, they began fighting.  
  
Okay, I'm gonna stop here. Let me know what you think. Anyway, I hope I'm improving. SCR29BR 


	5. Fight!

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ.  
  
Trunks ran full speed at Les, faked a punch and then kicked her in the legs. Les fell down but quickly got up and kicked him back then punched him in the jaw. Trunks lost his footing and stepped backwards. Les took the opportunity and punched him in the stomach, then grabbed him by the shirt, threw him into the air, jumped up and then punched him sending him into the ground. Les landed and waited for Trunks to get up. Trunks went Super Saiyan and pushed all the rocks off of him. Trunks smirked and then went to attack her. Les barely dodged Trunks' fist. She knew she would never make it fighting like this. She was at too big of a disadvantage. For now Les thought it best to defend herself. Trunks threw fists and kicks at her and Les dodged all but one. This one sent her flying into a rock. Les rubbed her head. She couldn't fight like this anymore, she would get herself killed. Les pushed the rock off of her and waited for Trunks to charge at her again. She went into a fighting stance and right before Trunks' fist was about to hit her, Les did something surprising. She stopped Trunks fist and looked at everyone's faces. They were all extremely surprised, even Trunks was. Les' hair was now gold. She gave her dad on the traditional son smile and then punched Trunks. 'Jeez, Goten was right. She is strong.' Trunks thought. Les punched Trunks three more times and then kicked him. 'Shit. What was I doing? I can't believe I left my guard down." Trunks stopped Les' next kick, but didn't stop her punch. Trunks let go of Les' leg in shock. Trunks was growing frustrated. This was a girl; he should have a total advantage over her. Trunks threw a punch at her and knocked Les down. He quickly pinned her with one hand and then created a ball of energy with the other. Les looked at the ball in terror and tried to get out of Trunks' grip. "Give up, Les." Trunks said with a smirk. Les shook her head, "NO! It's not fair! I can't do that." Trunks laughed, "You never said no energy blasts." Les grew angry, "I never even knew there was such a thing." Trunks shrugged, "Oh well. Just give up." "I don't want to!" She struggled to get out his grip and then she realized that her foot was free. She quickly pushed Trunks off of her with her foot but was hit by the energy blast. Les felt the shock immensely. Les got a quick glance at Trunks' face, before she was knocked unconscious. When Les gained conscious again, she was in her room on her bed. Beside her were her mother and father Gohan and Goten and Trunks. She slowly sat up. "Les are you okay?" Her mother asked worriedly. "Yeah I'm fine. I just didn't expect an energy ball to be sent at me." Chi-Chi glared at Trunks, "So that's what knocked you out." Les looked confused, "Didn't you see what happened?" Goku shook his head, "No you two were fighting so fast that san flew up and blocked the view." "Sorry Les. I thought that since you went Super Saiyan." Les interrupted, "What's a Super Saiyan?" "Well, you're a Saiyan; half Saiyan anyway. I'm from a plant called Vegita." "Okay, I think I get it." Les said. Goku went on, "A Super Saiyan is what you were when you fought Trunks." "Alright, I get it now." Les said, "Vegita's from there too, right?" Goku nodded, "Yeah he's the Prince." "No wonder he's so arrogant. Well, I feel better now, so I'm gonna go play with the others." She got out of bed and went to go talk with Pan and Bra. While walking down the hall Trunks ran over to talk to her, "You're a great fighter Les." "Thanks Trunks. You're really good too." "Ummmm.Well I wanted to know if you wanted to. Never mind." "Okay Trunks." Les walked into the kitchen and started setting the large table.  
  
All right, I really hope I'm getting better at this. Thank you everyone for your reviews. It means a lot to me. See you all next chapter! SCR29BR 


	6. Boys and a Kiss

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ  
  
Les started setting the table and was interrupted by Bra and Pan. "What did Trunks want?" Pan asked. Les shrugged, "No clue. He was about to ask me somethin' but he stopped." "I think Trunks has a crush." Said Bra. Les laughed, "Yeah right. Why would he go out with me?" Bra shrugged, "You fought him and almost won." "Maybe." Les finished setting the table. "Let's go outside. The boy's won't be able to hear what we're talking about." Both girls nodded and followed Les outside. Trunks hit himself in the head with his hand. He had the perfect chance and he blew it. He couldn't believe himself. He went into Goten's room, and found Goten sitting on the bed, "I blew it. I chickened out." Goten shrugged, "You've asked like fifteen girls out. How could you chicken out?" "I donno. I think that when I asked those girls out, that I didn't really like 'em like 'em. But I think I really like Les." "Well, why don't you try and listen to what the girl's are talking about. Maybe your name will come up." "Good idea. Come on." Trunks said grabbing Goten's arm. "What are you doing? You're the one who has a crush on her." "I need your advice." "Go get Gohan. He's good at that." Trunks let go of Goten's arm, "Yeah, you're right I never thought of that." Goten rubbed his head. He fell on it when Trunks let go of his arm, "No problem." Trunks exited Goten's room and went into Gohan's. "Hey Gohan!" Gohan looked up from what he was reading, "Hey Trunks! What's up?" "Well, I need help asking your sister out." Gohan laughed, "That was fast. You already have a crush on her." Trunks blushed, "I can't help it. She's really pretty and is a good fighter." "I know, but just tell her you like her first. Build off of that." "Thanks Gohan." "Don't worry about it Trunks." Trunks left Gohan's room and then searched for the girls'. "You guys really think he likes me?" Les asked unconvinced. Both Pan and Bra nodded. The three girls were now talking under a large oak tree. Les shrugged, "I don't know. I mean who would like a tomboy? I rarely wear nice clothes and plus I have a huge temper problem." Pan shrugged, "I'm a tomboy and he went out with me." "But he's known you for a long time. I just can't seem him liking me." "Don't you want him to like you?" Bra asked. "Yeah, I think I do." Les said uncertainly. "How can you think you want him to like you?" Pan asked. "I never had real boyfriend before. I just had a lot of friends who were boys. Errr. I don't know. Who could ever guess that a crush could be so complicated?" The girls laughed. Trunks went outside and started searching for the girls. He searched for them his ki. He took off into the sky and made sure they couldn't see him. He finally found them and landed behind the large oak. "Why don't you ask him out?" Bra suggested. "Maybe I should, but I think it's kinda dumb that a fighter is afraid to ask a girl out." Les said. Trunks was going to get her for that. He wasn't afraid, maybe uncertain, but not afraid. "When I see him next time I guess I'll ask him." 'Yes! She's gonna ask me out!' Trunks thought to himself. "We might as well go back inside. Dinner's gonna be ready soon. And after dinner I'm gonna ask him out." Les said getting up. "Come on, let's get going." Trunks got up and started to fly high into the sky so the girls wouldn't see him. Trunks flew back to the house as fast as possible. Once he got home, he landed and ran into Goten's room. "She's gonna ask me out!" Goten smiled, "That's great!" Les and Bra and Pan walked into the door just as Chi-Chi shouted it was time for dinner. Les and Bra and Pan rushed into seats. Goten, Gohan, and Trunks were the next to sit down. Trunks sat across from Les and Gohan sat across Pan and Goten sat across Bra. Goku rushed into the room and sat down at the head of the table. Vegita walked into the room and sat in a chair across from Goku on the opposite head of the table. Bulma and Chi-Chi put all the food on the table and sat down next to their mates. "You guys can eat now." Bulma said. As soon as Bulma spoke those words all the Saiyans were greedily filling their plates. Les and all the females ate their food politely, while all the males stuffed their faces with food. As dinner went on Les avoided making eye contact with Trunks. When finally everyone finished eating, all the teens went outside. Goten and Trunks and Gohan were all talking about Les. Les and Bra and Pan were all talking about Trunks. Bra reached into her bag and pulled out a brush and make up. Les shook her head, "No I don't wear make up." Les started to hover; "If you wanna put that stuff on me you have to catch me." Les flew high out of her reach. "Beware she'll stop at nothing to get it on you." Pan warned her. Bra smiled and shouted over to the boys, "Guys can you get Les for us?" The boys ran over. "Why?" Goten asked. Bra showed them the make up and brush, "I'm getting her ready for something." 'Great, now I can get her back for saying I was afraid.' "I'm in." Gohan and Goten shook their heads. "No thanks. I don't wanna get beaten up again." Goten said. Trunks shrugged, "Oh well. More fun for me." Trunks flew up into the air and smirked at Les. "No not him." Les rolled her eyes. "I'm so gonna end up wearin make up." Trunks came flying after her and Les quickly dodged him. Les flew as fast as she could away from him. She needed to think of an easier way to beat. 'Maybe if he really likes me.' Les shook her head. 'I really don't like the thought of that.' She confirmed that she was not going to do that. Les waited for Trunks to catch up, "Look Trunks. Just leave me alone. I have better things to do then be chased around by you and wear makeup." Les flew right by Trunks and went straight home. Trunks flew back to the others, "She ran away. I don't know where she went." "She probably went home." Gohan said, "We should go check." Les landed, and stormed off into the house, she was getting ready to go in her room when her father and Vegita stopped her. "Les how many times have you gone Super Saiyan?" Goku asked. "Les shrugged, "I think this time was my second." "SECOND!?" Goku said surprise. "Yeah, the first time was when my dad was drunk and was threatening to kill me. My mom wasn't home so I didn't have anyone to protect me. He finally took out a baseball bat and made an attempt to kill me. I dodged it and was starting to cry, but I could feel my anger rising. I got so mad at him that I started to attack him. After two punches my hair went yellow and he stopped threatening me. When my mom came home he told her to call you and take me away." "How old were you?" Vegita asked. "I think about four." Both of them looked very shocked. "It that all the questions you have?" They both nodded slowly. "Good." Les walked into her room and started gently punching her pillow. She couldn't believe Bra. She sent Trunks after her just to put make up on. Les screamed into her pillow. Trunks, Gohan, Goten and Bra and Pan ran back to the house. "Goten and me will talk to her." Trunks said. Goten didn't agree with Trunks but he knew better than to argue with him. "Fine with me." Bra said. Trunks and Goten walked down the hall. "Les, can we talk to you?" Les lifted her head from her pillow, "I don't care." Trunks and Goten entered. "Sorry about the make up." Les shrugged, "Whatever." "Since you two are the only ones arguing I'm gonna leave." Goten said starting to leave the room. Trunks was about to stop him, but Les spoke first, "Good idea." Goten left quickly. "So what do you want?" "I wanted to say I'm sorry and I wanted to ask you somethin'." "Well you already said you're sorry. So ask. Even though I already know what your gonna ask." "I wanted to know if you would go out with me." Les smiled mischievously, "I donno. After the make-up thing I'm not so sure." Les placed her pillow back on her bed and carefully examined Trunks. He was very cute and she loved his hair. Slowly she walked over to Trunks. Hesitantly she gave Trunks a kiss on his lips. She did another mischievous smile, put her finger to her lips letting Trunks know that he wasn't suppose to say anything and then quietly left her room.  
  
Okay. I'm starting to get writer's block so some ideas right now would be great. Thanks again to those who reviewed! L8r! SCR29BR 


	7. Secrets

Disclaimer: Ok so everyone knows this is the last time I'm writing the disclaimer. It's really getting annoying and my friends have to remind me. So for the last and final time I don't own DBZ!!!  
  
Les quickly left her room. She didn't want anyone to know what she just did. She saw Pan and Bra sitting on the couch; she glared at Bra and then went outside to talk with her brothers. "Hey!" she shouted. Both boys turned around. "How'd you and Trunks do?" Goten asked. Les shrugged, "Things went very well." "Kaede?" Les turned around to find Bra and Pan. "What?" "I'm sorry for trying to put make up on you. And for sending Trunks after you." Les smiled, "It's okay. But next time please listen. Here let's go inside I have to tell you something." As Les and the girls walked started walking inside Trunks was walking out. Trunks smiled at Les and went over to the boys. Les smiled back and went into the house. Once inside she found her mother and Bulma washing dishes. "Oh Les so you're not surprised. You start school tomorrow." Chi-Chi said. "K thanks Mom." Goku and Vegita passed Les, Pan and Bra as they walked down the hall. Vegita gave Les a smug smile. Les ignored this and went into her room and shut and locked the door once the girls were in. "Okay don't tell the boys this, but I kissed Trunks." "Guys I gotta tell you somethin' but you can't tell the girls." Trunks said. Gohan, Goten and Trunks huddled up, "When she was done talking to me. She kissed me." "Oh my god! Are you serious?" Bra asked excitedly. "Yeah." "Did he kiss you back?" Pan asked. "Yeah I think so." They all laughed at her answer. "She kissed you? She doesn't even know you." Gohan said. "I know, but I never thought she liked me." Trunks said. "I know but when you asked her out she said yes right?" Goten asked. Trunks shook his head, "She didn't say anything. She just kissed me and left." "Ask again. You can never tell with girls." Gohan suggested. "Well know that I told you two. I should pick out something to wear for tomorrow. It is my first day of school." Les opened her door and started to go into Goten's. "Where are you going?" Bra asked. "Your clothes are in here." "Girls clothes are in there. Not boys." Les said. "Don't you want the boy's to notice you?" Pan asked following Les into Goten's room. "Look Goten said Trunks was like the most popular boy in school. If he has a crush on me when I've not even wearing great clothes. I'm sure the other boys will." Bra and Pan exchanged glances. "Makes sense." Pan said. Bra laughed. Les searched threw his drawers, "How about his red pants with my gray tang top?" Les grabbed his pants and ran back into her room and pulled out her tang top. "Good?" Both girls nodded. "Ok. Good." "Pan! Bra! Go get Trunks! It's late! We're going home." Bulma shouted. "Bye Kaede!" Bra said. "Bye!" Pan said following her outside. Knowing her mother would tell her to get to bed she changed into her pajamas and went to bed.  
  
Okay I know this one was really short, but since no one but Andrew is giving me ideas this is what you all get. I don't except this one to be good so be honest with me! L8r! 


	8. Brothers

"Les get up! You're going to be late!" Chi-Chi shouted. Les fell off her bed in surprise. "OUCH! Okay Mom I'm up!" She got up and quickly changed into her tang top and red pants. She ran into the bathroom and made an attempt to brush her hair. After doing so she ran into the kitchen. "Okay. I'm ready." Les said with a smile. "Aren't you gonna eat breakfast?" Goten asked his mouth full of food. To everyone's surprise Les shook her head, "I don't eat breakfast. Never have." Les joined her family at the table and waited for her brothers to finish eating. Les got impatient, "I'm leaving for school." Goku looked up from his food, "You don't know how to get there." Les shrugged, "At home, in America, I never got to school in time. And so you know I often get in trouble. Just a forewarning." With the words spoken she walked out the door and in the air.  
  
Trunks rushed to get ready. He was going to be late again. Not that he cared but his mother sure did. He quickly grabbed some food off the table and rushed outside without saying a word.  
  
Les sighed as she flew to school. Mary was never as strict as Chi- Chi. Mary let Les wake up when she woke up. Mary never made a fuss when Les got in trouble. Most of the time she laughed. This made her think of Andrew. They always got in trouble together. She really missed him. But while thinking about him she thought of a wicked idea and would do it after school.  
  
Trunks jumped into the air. He rolled his eyes as he remembered what his father said last night. "'Stay away from Kakarot's brat. She's just as stupid as he is.'" Trunks flew to school but was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see Les and crashed right into her. Les was also caught up in her own thoughts and when Trunks collided with her they both fell to the ground.  
  
"Trunks get off of me!" Les said, pushing him off of her. "Sorry I didn't see you." Trunks replied. He looked at Les' pants. They were now totally screwed. There were rips everywhere. "Don't you wanna change your clothes?" Les looked at her pants, "No, these are Goten's. He won't mind. Besides I like 'em more now." Trunks was a bit surprised, "You wear boys' clothes?" "Yeah. When I fought you yesterday what do you think I wore? Anyways I'll explain that stuff later. Right now we gotta get to school before my mom kills me." Trunks laughed, "I agree. So where are Goten and Gohan?" "They're either eating or going to school. So are you gonna take me to the school or not?" "Follow me." Trunks jumped into the air and Les followed.  
  
They flew to school in silence and when they reached the grounds they spotted Goten and Gohan. "Hey guys!" Les said running over to her brothers. "Hey Les!" Gohan said. He looked at who was behind her. "What were you two up too?" He said in a protective voice. Les rolled her eyes, "Nothing Gohan. Trunks was showing me the way to school. We crashed and that slowed us down." "All right. Just checking." This annoyed Les. "Are you afraid that I can't take care of myself? I beat Goten. I can take care of myself."  
  
Les felt her temper rising. Gohan noticed this and just shrugged her off. Les totally lost control of her temper, "Gohan get your sorry ass over here!" Gohan ignored her. "GOHAN! ARE YOU TO CHICKEN TO FACE YOUR SISTER?" Gohan wiped around, "I just don't want little Lessy to get a boo-boo." Les really hit the ceiling that time. "Gohan your just afraid. You just don't wanna end up like Goten." "Fine I'll fight little Lessy." Everyone who was outside quickly moved out of their way. Trunks and Goten stayed where they were. "Come on Les let it go. He was just checking up on you." Goten said. Les ignored him. Gohan ran at her and disappeared and than reappeared behind her. Les suddenly felt a strange feeling and wiped around and kicked him. Even though her kick was very powerful and could have easily killed any human it barely affected Gohan. Gohan laughed and punched her in the face. She fell to the ground stunned. While Les was on the ground Gohan noticed that her ki was slowly rising.  
  
She quickly jumped up and delivered a blow to Gohan's head making him stumble backwards. While he was still stunned Les took advantage of this and started delivering blows to his head. She backed off and went into a defensive stance giving Gohan a chance to attack.  
  
Gohan recovered his senses and went into an attacking stance. "Is that all you got?" Les got extremely agitated and powered up without even knowing it. All of the sudden Les went Super Saiyan as her ki kept intensifying. As soon she went Super Saiyan a minute after she became Super Saiyan 2. "Pipe down sis! You're going to kill someone." At this comment Les screamed back in fury, "What the fuck is your problem? Your not even using your full power!" Gohan tried to apologize, but Les powered down and than ran into the school. Trunks quickly followed to reassure her everything was okay.  
  
Gohan and Goten walked into the school hoping to apologize to Les. They passed Pan and Bra in the hall and asked in they knew where Les was. They both had no clue. Gohan tried to find Les' ki but she was obviously suppressing it. They both decided they would ask her later and then went off to class.  
  
Trunks caught up to Les, "What's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Les replied, " He made me look like a complete asshole. He was holding back on me." "He was only trying to avoid hurting you." "Yeah I know but I'm just not used to being beaten. I've always been the best at what ever I do." Trunks understood how she felt, "I know that feeling, but you must understand that you can't always be the best forever." Les rolled her eyes, "Your starting to sound like my mother in America." "I have a good teacher." The next few seconds were silent and both started checking the other out. They both came back to reality.  
  
Without saying another word Les followed the signs that led her to the office. She walked into the office and went up to the front desk. "Hi, I'm new. My name's Ales.Kaede." The old woman looked up, "Your last name?" "Ummm.my last name is.is." "Son." Trunks finished for her. Les turned around and smiled, "Thanks." Trunks chuckled, "It's kinda sad that you don't know your own last name." "Well, I just moved here two days ago. What do you expect? My parents never mentioned it." "Excuse me, Miss Son here's your schedule. Mr. Briefs please escort Miss Son to her homeroom."  
  
The two teens left the office and Trunks led the way to her homeroom. "You have Mr. Chun. Give him the letter in the envelope. I'll see you later." Trunks walked off down the hall and Les slowly opened the door. The class suddenly went silent as soon as she walked into the class. "Damn!" One boy said. "Holy shit!" said another. "Dude she's fucking hot." Les rolled her eyes at the comments she heard. She looked around the classroom and found her brother, Goten slapping himself in the head with his hand in disgust. Les handed the letter to her teacher. Mr. Chun stood up, cleared his voice and said, "Class we have a new student. Everyone this is Kaede." Les interrupted. "Les." Mr. Chun replied, "Excuse me?" "Call me Les." "Anyways go sit by Jason." Les slowly walked over and sat down next to Jason. "Hey babe." Jason said flashing a smile. "Hi." Les said smiling. "You know you're awfully hot." "Okay ummm.thanks." "Hey you want to go the movies or something?" Les frowned and shook her head, "Sorry, I'll already got a guy." Jason sighed, "Who?" "Trunks." "You know I really like you." "Well, how 'bout being friends?" Jason smiled, "Yeah."  
  
Les' day went very well and when it felt like the day just started it was actually lunch. She walked into the lunchroom and rushed over to where Gohan, Goten and Trunks were. She completely ignored both her brothers and only talked to Trunks. "Are you going to act like this the entire day?" Gohan asked annoyed. "It depends." Les said taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Les come on Gohan didn't want to hurt you." Goten said shoving food into his mouth. "Why? Because I'm a girl or because I'm the youngest. I can be just as strong as you three." Les got up and left the lunchroom. She couldn't take it anymore; she was going back home to America.  
  
The three boys' exchanged glances. Trunks got up and quickly followed her. "Where the hell is she going? If Chi-Chi finds out she'll be in so much trouble."  
  
Les ran outside and into the air. She flew as fast as she could back to the US. It took about three hours and when she got there she was really sleepy and tired. With the rest of her energy she flew to Mary's house.  
  
"Les what are you doing?" Trunks asked. Les wiped around, Trunks could tell she was crying. "Going home. I hate Gohan. He's such a fucking bastard." Les landed and knocked on the door. Mary opened the door and was shocked to find Les and Trunks at her door. "Les why are here? You both should be in school." "I hate living there. Gohan is so damn mean!" "Les tell me what happened inside. Come on Trunks you too."  
  
"Les Gohan was just making sure. He loves you and doesn't want anything to happen to you." Mary said. Les and Trunks just finished explaining what went on today. Les rolled her eyes, "That's all I've been hearing today. You know I'm just gonna to school at Madison today. I really need to talk to Andrew. I'll see you later." She gave Mary a hug and both her and Trunks left.  
  
Since the school was only down the street they both ran. Trunks followed behind Les and Les led the way to the cafeteria. Once in there she spotted Andrew right away. She ran over to him, "Hey! Aren't you happy to see me?" Andrew did one of his goofy smiles, "Yeah. But I thought you moved to Japan." "She did. But her brother got on her nerves." Trunks said. "Whose that?" Andrew asked. Les hesitated. Andrew was a little over protected. "This is Trunks. He's kinda like my boyfriend." "Cool. A boyfriend in 2 days. Wow!" Les smiled, "Trunks and I have to explain something to you. Okay?" Andrew nodded.  
  
Note: Okay I got writer's block and couldn't think of anything. Andrew thanks so much for all your help! You are the best friend ever! Well come on people review! Review! 


	9. Explanations and Dates

Trunks was explaining to both Andrew and Les about who he and Les were. "So I'm a half Saiyan and Goku and Vegita are from a different planet?" Trunks shrugged, "Basically." Andrew was blown away by all this, "So if you two have all these cool powers and stuff why do you need me?" Trunks nodded, "Yeah I know Les why?" "I need a close friend to talk to. I don't have a computer anymore so it makes it more difficult. And I don't want to get it trouble for talking to someone on the other side of the world." Andrew remembered something, "I have to tell you Les. My parents died the day after you left. They died in a car accident. I was orphaned." Les and Trunks took this into deep thought. Trunks suddenly came up with an idea, "We can use the Dragon Balls to wish your parents back." Les asked, "What are Dragon Balls?" Trunks explained to Les and Andrew what the dragon balls are. "That's a great idea." Andrew said. "Meet me at my house after school." "Alright see you later." Les said. Trunks and Les left the school.  
  
"So Les you want to go see a movie?" Trunks asked. "Yeah that would be fun. What movie?" "How 'bout The Two Towers?" "Yeah sure that's fine." They both took to the sky and Les led the way to the theater. They both bought their tickets and sat down. About two hours in to the movie Trunks and Les fell into a deep stare and then they shared a kiss. Trunks started to stick his tongue into her mouth, but Les bit it. Trunks broke the kiss and looked a little hurt. "Not yet." Les said and she leaned against Trunks shoulder. Trunks wrapped his arm around her waist and they sat like that for the rest of movie. When the movie ended both Trunks and Les made their way to Andrew's house.  
  
"That was a hot movie." Trunks said. "Yeah it was. Legolas was really cute." "Hey!" Trunks said offended. "What? I'm serious." She noticed that Trunks looked offended. "Sorry if I offended you." "Okay whatever." Trunks and Les got to Andrew's house. Andrew was waiting on the porch, "What took so long?" "We went to go see a movie." Les replied. Les stayed by Trunks while he taught Andrew to fly. Andrew finally learned how to fly. They then went into the house to discus what they were going to do to Gohan. When they finally decided on what they would do they flew back to Japan.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Man I feel really bad about what happened today with Les. I had no idea she would take it so seriously." Gohan said to Goten. "Yeah I know, but you shouldn't jump to conclusions." Goten said. "Yeah I know, but it's starting to become a habit." Goten was about to reply but he suddenly sensed Trunks and Les' ki along with someone else. They rushed outside of the school and found Les and Trunks flying with some other kid. Gohan and Goten flew into the air and cut them off. "Who's that? And what have you been up to?" Gohan asked a bit furious. Les rolled her eyes, 'Here we go again.'  
  
Okay basically this entire chapter was written by Andrew. Thanks again! Also please review! I'm starting to feel unloved! And thanks to those who are reviwing! 


	10. Threat

A/N: This seemed like a good chapter to talk from the characters' point of view. If you like reading my story like this better than from the readers' point of view let me know when you review!  
  
Les' POV "Trunks and me just went to the movies." I told Gohan angrily, "and this is Andrew, my friend from America." "What did you and Trunks do at the movies? And why did you bring him here?" Gohan asked me. He sounded really pissed off. "We watched the movie, you bastard!" I said kind of lying. "I brought him here because I wanted to. And for the last fucking time I can take care of myself." I lost it. I gave Gohan the middle finger and flew home. Once again I couldn't control my damn temper. When I reached home and walked inside, Mom and Bulma started scolding me right away. "What do you think you're doing skipping classes?" Mom asked me. Bulma just starred at me sternly. "I don't know maybe because my bastard brother Gohan is so damn over protected." Mom and Bulma were shocked at my colorful language. I should have stopped there, but I didn't and I made things even worse. "What's wrong? Is your little Kaede not what you expected? Well get used to it!" When I stopped yelling I realized that Mom was in tears and that Bulma was trying to comfort her. "Go.go.to your room Les!" Mom said in between sobs. "I was going there anyway!"  
  
Trunks' POV Andrew and I watched as Les flew off. "You should really take it easy on her Gohan. She is your little sister." I told him. Gohan was about to say something back but Andrew and me were long gone. I was just about to search for Les with my ki when Andrew said, "She's at home Trunks." I was a bit shocked. "How do you know?" "It's kinda hard to explain. Its almost like I can sense her." A human usually had to learn how to search for someone. It was unusual that he just knew. Against my minds own doubts flew to Les' house. My doubts were cleared when I heard Chi-Chi scream, "Goku! Go talk to your daughter!" Andrew and I landed and then walked into the house. To my surprise my mother was there and as soon as Andrew and me entered, I was in for the scolding of my life! "What did you think you were doing leaving school like that?" "Les ran off Mom. I followed her to make sure everything was okay." Mother calmed down a little after hearing this, as did Chi-Chi. "Why did she run off Trunks?" Chi-Chi asked me. I hesitated. "Well Les and me crashed into each other while going to school. This kinda slowed us down a bit. When we got there Les was all happy and calm. But when Gohan realized I was behind her he got overprotected. He thought that we were up to something." "Why would he get such ideas?" Mother asked me. "During the night of the party, when I first met her. We kissed." Mother and Chi-Chi both took this calmly which was not what I expected. "Any ways, I told Gohan and Goten this. It never seemed like Gohan was mad or upset with me but he was. He started acting overprotective. This annoyed Les and when she started to fight him, Gohan held back. That's why Les was so mad. And then we got back Gohan did the same thing he did at school." Mother and Chi-Chi understood what went on and said that once Goku was done talking to Les, Andrew and I could do the same.  
  
Les' POV Dad came in and sat on the bed next to me. He waited patiently for me to get out of the covers and take the pillow off my head. When I realized that Dad wasn't going to leave I removed the pillow and threw the blankets off of me. "Les, what's wrong?" Dad asked me gently. "At school Gohan pissed me off. We started fighting and then he held back on me. I got so upset I went Super Saiyan. Then I got even more upset and I think I went to the next level." Dad seemed quite surprised. "Les I think I'm going to train you separately. You seem to have a lot of power." That statement made me feel a whole lot better. "Okay Dad that's fine." Dad gave me a hug, "Les why don't you go apologize to your mother?" Reluctantly I did as my father suggested. I slowly walked into the kitchen and was not surprised to see Trunks and Andrew. I looked at the ground and walked over to my mother. When I was close enough I looked up, "I'm sorry. It's just that Gohan really got on my nerves today. And I've never been good at controlling my temper." Mom hugged me, "It's okay Les. Trunks explained it. When Gohan gets home, I'll talk to him." I froze. Gohan would kill me if he found out that I told on him. "No Mom! It's okay. It's no big deal." Mom didn't buy it; she was going to tell Gohan.  
  
Gohan's POV I could my feel my temper rise dramatically. Goten seemed to noticed and moved away. "Come on Goten. We'd better get home." I just flew home, not caring if Goten came. Les was so in for it. "Gohan, I think you should leave Les alone. Every time you talk to her you just make things worse." Goten said catching up to me. I took that into thought, he was right. Every time I did talk to Les I just made her angrier. "Maybe your right Goten, but I'm still going home." I landed and stepped inside.  
  
Les' POV I heard the door open and I bit my lip. Things were going totally wrong. As Gohan entered Andrew, Trunks and I made an attempt to leave, but Mom and Bulma stopped us. "Hold it. You three aren't going any where." Mom said hands on her hips. I sighed and tried to avoid making eye contact with Gohan. I just knew that he was ready to kill me. Mom took Gohan into his room and gave him a long talk. Bulma stayed in the kitchen and made sure Andrew, Trunks and I didn't escape. Once again the door opened and this time Goten stepped in. He looked a little annoyed and frustrated. I could tell he was having a hard time. Most likely getting used to the fact that Gohan and me didn't get along. "Hey Goten!" I said trying to sound cheerful. Goten looked up, "Hi Les." I was about to ask him a question, but again things went wrong. Mom had finished talking to Gohan and now he was coming over to me. "Sorry for acting like an ass." He said, not meaning one word. He gave me a hug and whispered so no one could hear, "You are so dead. You just wait." When Gohan released me from his fake embrace I stood there frozen.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Thanks Amy for all your kind reviews. You seem to be my only constant reader and you don't know how much that means to me! ( Also thank you anime- fox. I really like it when you guys review! It helps me to write faster. And please e-mail @ lazersoccerstar29@yahoo.com if you have ideas for my story! I know this chapter may have seemed to take a while but that's only because I'm starting to get the biggest case of writer's block! Or if you don't wanna e-mail me IM me at SCR29BR! If you do either of these let me know whom you are or that you've read my fic! Hope to see you next chapter! 


	11. I'm Sorry and A New Half Breed

Okay amazingly I thought of something. I started working on another story similar to this and I guess taking a break was all I needed. Well I hope you all missed me and here we go.  
  
Les' POV I stood there staring at Gohan. He was smirking at me and was about to leave when Mom stopped him. "Stay there Gohan. You and Les aren't going anywhere with out a punishment." "The same goes for you Trunks." Bulma said. Gohan turned around and glared at me. He mouthed words, 'Your dead' once again. " Starting tomorrow both of you are grounded and you must do all of your own and Goten's chores." Mom said, sounding a little upset. "Your grounded too, Trunks and I'm giving you more chores." Bulma stated sternly. Against my better judgment I asked, "Mom, what about Andrew? Where's he going to stay?"  
  
Bulma's POV I looked carefully at the young man that Les pointed out. He seemed very familiar. I couldn't exactly make out whom he was. When I looked at his face it reminded me of Vegeta. It also greatly resembled Trunks' face. Ignoring Les' question I asked him, "Do your parents know where you are?" He shook his head, "My parents are dead. Though they never really seemed to be alive to begin with." I took this into thought. When Trunks was born we suddenly found out he had a twin. When his sibling was born he was quickly rushed out of the room. I remembered building holograms of parents for a child at one time. I knew they weren't too good, but they would get the job done until he was old enough. "Andrew can stay with us."  
  
Reader's POV Andrew didn't argue in fact he didn't really care. The woman in front of him looked so familiar. He wanted to find out more. Bulma took Chi-Chi into another room to discus what she realized. The teens all went outside.  
  
Les' POV I stayed next to Trunks and Andrew and Goten. I was afraid that Gohan really meant he was going to hurt me. All three boys seemed to notice and stayed by me and they never left my side. When I finally felt safe, I made an attempt to go fly off but Trunks grabbed my right arm and Goten grabbed my left. "Stay here. Gohan left to go somewhere." Trunks said. I rolled my eyes. Why was everyone so scared I'd get hurt? I kicked both of them in the stomach and quickly flew away.  
  
Reader's POV Trunks and Goten were about to follow them but Andrew stopped them, "Don't worry. I've known Les since forever. She'll take care of things." Reluctantly both boys obeyed and stayed behind and decided to teach Andrew some of there favorite attacks.  
  
Les' POV I followed Gohan's energy and when I caught sight of him I went Super Saiyan and flew faster. When I was close enough I said, "Gohan I need to talk." Gohan turned around and hit me with an energy blast. It scared my left shoulder and cut the strap of my shirt. I left it alone and tried again, "Gohan I need to." Again Gohan threw an energy blast at me. This time hitting my right shoulder and cutting the right strap. Luckily the shirt was tight and didn't fall down. "Gohan I need to talk to you." I managed to say before he threw another energy blast at me. I panicked and quickly dodged it. Gohan flew in front of me and began attacking me. I fought back and in between punches and kicks I said. "Gohan I'm sorry." He hit me in the mouth, but then slowed his pace down. ".for calling you names." Gohan kicked me in the stomach, but now his pace was slow enough so that I could power down. ".and attacking like an asshole." Gohan stopped fighting now. ".I'm just used to being the best and I guess when you held back that upset me.I'm sorry." Gohan smiled at me, "Do you mean it?" I smiled back. "Yeah I mean it a lot." He gave me a hug and we flew back to the guys.  
  
Reader's POV Vegeta and Goku were now listening to the conversation. "Bulma it would be best to tell him. Besides even if you're wrong he doesn't have anywhere to go." Goku said. "Your right Goku I guess I should." "All the brats are back. You can tell them now woman." Vegeta said arms crossed over his chest. Bulma rolled her eyes and the parents went back into the kitchen to talk to the teens. Les and Gohan were the first to enter and Chi-Chi screamed at the sight of Les. She had scars on her shoulders and there was blood all over her shirt. "I'm okay Mom. Its nothing time can't heal." Chi-Chi was about to start yelling but Goku held her back. A few seconds later, the boys arrived they were also a bit shocked at Les' appearance. Les ignored their stares and they all turned their attention to Bulma when she whistled. "Okay this may come as a shock to you, but we have come to the conclusion that Andrew is Trunks' younger twin brother."  
  
Okay I'm going to stop here. Build up some suspense or at least try. Oh well, even if I didn't I think I getting better at this. Oh well please review I really like it when you do and hope to see you all next chapter. 


	12. Bloody Valentine

All right ideas are coming to me like crazy so now I can write chapters quicker. Also I don't own Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte. Even though I wish I did.  
  
Trunks' POV I was a bit shocked at what Mom just said, but not completely. It did answer why Andrew could sense Les and all. I looked over at my twin. He didn't seem surprised not even a bit shocked. In fact he was staring at Les. I started to feel a tint of jealousy. I glared at him and waited for him to look at me. When he finally looked over at me and noticed I was glaring at him he shrugged it off and mouthed, 'Fuck off!' I rolled my eyes and walked over to Les and wrapped my arm around her waist protectively. Andrew rolled his eyes and looked towards Les, "Can I talk to you? Maybe outside or in your room." Les smiled, "Okay, we can talk outside. We'll be back in five Mom." She removed my arm from her waist and she and Andrew went outside.  
  
Andrew's POV "So what do you want to talk about?" Les asked me still smiling. I had to smile back it was hard not too. "I think I have." I hesitated, "feelings for you." Les bit her lip and frowned, "Andrew I'm going out with Trunks." "I know I just wanted you to know." I said sadly. "Look at it this way, we're both a lot alike and now we'll see each other more often." Les said trying to be cheerful. I nodded and walked back into the house. Once inside I went up to Trunks, "I gotta tell you somethin'." We both went outside. I kept walking until I was sure Les couldn't see us. When I was far enough, I glared at Trunks and then punched him in the mouth. "What the fuck was that?" He asked me annoyed and pissed off. I kicked him. This time Trunks went Super Saiyan and began to fight me.  
  
Reader's POV Les felt both boys power go up and she quickly went over to see what was going on. She was shocked at what she saw. Both boys were bloody and attacking each other. "Stop it!" Both boys ignored her. The fighting went on for an hour and neither boy seemed like slowing down. Les stood there scared, Andrew was able to keep up with Trunks and she could tell he wasn't even trying. Les panicked and flew back home. She rushed into the house and shouted, "Trunks and Andrew are fighting! They've been at it for an hour!" Chi-Chi and Bulma panicked a bit, but when they finally stopped everyone rushed over. Trunks was now on the ground and Andrew was standing beside him. Les looked at Andrew her eyes filled with tears and then ran home.  
  
Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life I ripped out his throat and called you on the telephone to take off my disguise Just in time to hear you cry when you. You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time  
  
Singin'...  
  
Oh, my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Andrew made attempts to ignore the glares and stares he received. He looked at Vegeta, his father. He couldn't see any emotion. Vegeta looked neither upset nor proud. Andrew shook his head and flew off in search of Les.  
  
There was  
  
Police and  
  
Flashing lights  
  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
  
Headlines read  
  
A lover died  
  
No tell-tale heart was left to find when you...  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time  
  
  
  
Singin'...  
  
  
  
Oh, my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Andrew knew he made a mistake. Goten and Trunks shouldn't have showed him their favorite moves. Now because he let his feelings take control of him. He just killed the one that his friend loved. Andrew landed and walked home wearily thinking about what he had done.  
  
Tonight  
  
  
  
He dropped you off, I followed him home  
  
Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window  
  
Standing over him, he begged me not to do  
  
What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you  
  
  
  
Oh, my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Tonight  
  
Les felt Andrew catching up to her. She started to cry even harder. She couldn't believe it. Her best friend killed her boyfriend. Andrew was now beside Les. "I'm sorry." He said. Les wiped around, "Your sorry won't bring him back!" Andrew flinched at the tone she used. "What about the Dragon Balls?" Les shrugged still glaring, "I guess they would work, but I think Goten and me will look. I would prefer you stay away from me and Goten for a while." Andrew didn't argue he didn't say anything all he did was nod. Les jumped into the air and flew back to the parents to tell them her idea.  
  
Okay, I really suck at writing sad stuff, but you can't blame me for trying. In case of any confusion Trunks did die and Andrew did kill him. So see yah all next chapter. 


	13. How Can I Calm Down?

Okay I got nothing to stay today so get reading.  
  
Les' POV It was the second day after Trunks' death. Goten and me haven't gone to school either days. We've both been inseparable and we don't talk to anyone but ourselves and sometimes Dad and Gohan. We've been avoiding Mom. She doesn't approve of us missing school. She says she understands how we feel, but I doubt it. Dad and Vegeta have been talking a lot during the last few days. I only heard a few words while they were talking like, "Its amazing." Or "Their ki is rising everyday." Whenever they were about to continue I was caught and sent to my room. Gohan still goes to school. He brings back work for Goten and me. We never finish all of it. It's too hard to concentrate. Dad says to do the best we can and that it's no big if we have trouble. Mom says the opposite. It doesn't seem to matter though. Goten and me are to busy training with Dad and Vegeta. We spend almost all of the day training. When we finish we go straight into our rooms. We don't eat as much as we used too. We skip every meal except dinner. Mom is getting worried. She's afraid we'll hurt ourselves. I don't care, but I can tell Goten does. We found all but two Dragon Balls. Mom says that if it's that important we'll eat. Goten and me shove food into our mouths and then leave. We know it won't take long to find them since Bulma lent us the Dragon radar.  
  
Andrew's POV Mom won't talk to me. I can tell she's angry and I won't say I'm sorry till Goten and Les bring my brother back. I know gaining his trust won't be easy; I'll be surprised if he forgives me. When Dad isn't with Goku he trains me. He tells me he was amazed at my power and how I could easily defeat Trunks. I was surprised when he told me this. I knew he meant it, but I knew he was sad that I killed his son, my brother. I stay home most of the day. I lock myself in my room and let time pass by. I know it will be a while till things start to run smoothly again, but I'm not sure I can wait till that day.  
  
Goten's POV Les and me have found one of the two Dragon Balls. It took us the entire day to find it. Both of us are exhausted. Dad and Vegeta having been training us harder; I don't know if I can take it anymore. We both quickly ate our dinner and then went into my room. Les doesn't leave my side. I can see it in her eyes that she feels scared. She sits on the floor of my room and I sit behind her. I give her hugs, "It's okay to cry." I tell her. She fights back the tears. I can hear her breath heavily. "Goten I'm afraid of Andrew. He killed Trunks.and.and." She stops talking and grips my hands, she squeezes them, drops them and then turns around. Her eyes are wet. I give her a long hug. She grips me. I know she wants it to last forever. I hold her like that till she falls asleep. I then place her on my bed. I sleep on the floor beside her.  
  
Les' POV I wake up the next morning and find Goten sitting on the side of the bed waiting for me to get up. He smiles and we both make our way to the kitchen. Dad and Vegeta are talking again. This time they talk loud enough so I can hear. "Vegeta, we should give them a break. They haven't had any focus. Let them." "No Kakarott. We don't know if their ki will stop rising. With this kind of power both of them may be able to go Super Saiyan 4." Goku took what Vegeta said into thought, "You do have a point." "Good. I'll bring my son over in an hour." Goku shook his head, "No, don't bring Andrew." "Why not Kakarott? Are you afraid my son will beat both your brats?" Goku shook his head smiling, "No, its just Les doesn't feel safe around him." Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Tell your brat to grow up. If she plans to get stronger then she's going to train with him." "But 'Geta." Vegeta ignored him. "I do plan to get stronger and I won't need your son to do that." I said. Both Dad and Goten were shocked. It had been a while since I talked to anyone but Goten. But Vegeta was getting on my nerves. I couldn't understand why Dad let Vegeta talk to him like that. Vegeta laughed, "One hour Kakarott." And he left. I rolled my eyes. "Come on Goten. We'd better get ready." Goten and me made our way into his room, "Aren't you worried?" He asked. "To tell you the truth I'm terrified. I just don't want Vegeta to know. He already pisses me off enough without him knowing I'm afraid." I searched through Goten's drawers and picked out baggy navy blue pants and a black shirt for Goten. "Here put these on." I said. "I can pick out my own clothes." He told me sounding a little annoyed. "I know, but I just did. So shut-up." I said picking out a pair of baggy black pants and a navy blue top for me. I took my shirt off and rolled my eyes at Goten's comment. "Les I don't need to see that." "Oh be quiet Goten. I'm wearing a bra." Goten shut up and changed into his clothes, as did I. We both walked slowly back into the kitchen. Mom was still sleeping and we had less then an hour till Andrew and Vegeta came. Not wanting to wake Mom up and me getting fed up with having to listen to Goten go on and on about how hungry he was I decided to make breakfast. "Goten be quiet! I'll make breakfast." Goten quickly shut up, "No Les its okay. I'm not that hungry." I ignored Goten and quickly gathered everything I would need. Three cartons of a dozen eggs, two packets of bacon, two packets of cheese and four bags of bagels. I smiled. My father showed me how to make these sandwiches. This was the only thing Mary's husband taught me. I get out Mom's biggest pan and put it over the stove. I literary throw the eggs and bacon into the pan and I put as many bagels as I can fit into the toaster. Breakfast was done in about 20 min. Gohan finally woke up and ran into the kitchen as soon as the food was on the table. Dad was next and Goten right after." Wow Les. This is really good." Goten, said. Gohan and Dad both nodded in agreement. We all wolfed down our food and then waited for Andrew and Vegeta to show up.  
  
Andrew's POV "Open the door Andrew!" Dad shouted from the other side. "Why what the hell do you want?" I was in no mood to listen to my father yell at me. Dad lost his patience and knocked down the door with a ki blast. "Vegeta! Stop destroying my house!" Mom shouted from downstairs. Dad ignored Mom's comment. "You'll open the door when I say so, boy." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. So what do you want anyway?" "Get ready. We're going to train with Kakarott's brats in fifteen minutes." "Don't you know? Les hates me. She won't want me there." "I don't care. She will train with you whether she likes it or not. Now get ready!" Dad left. Reluctantly I went over to my drawers and pulled out an outfit. It was very similar to the one Trunks owned when he seven. The only thing that was different was the color. I quickly put that on and then slowly walked downstairs to find Dad waiting by the door. "Took you long enough." "Whatever. Let's just go." And Dad and me left.  
  
Les' POV We were all outside now, even Mom was. The only reason she was out was to make sure Vegeta didn't do to far with the training. Dad and Goten were showing me how to do ki blasts. Gohan also helped and did examples. By the time Vegeta and Andrew arrived I had mastered it. I could feel Andrew's eyes on me. I ignored them the best I could. Much to my and Mom's dislike, Vegeta suggested I spar against Andrew. Not wanting to back out and seem afraid I accepted the challenge. Mom began yelling at me saying I would kill myself. I laughed out loud and went into an attack stance. Andrew did the same and we began.  
  
Reader's POV Les ran head on at Andrew and managed to punch him in the stomach. Immediately after punching him she kicked him into the air. She quickly flew up and then knocked him down into the ground. Andrew got up looking untouched. This didn't shock Les and this time she tried a Kamahamaha Wave. She put her hands to the side and shouted, "Ka-Ma." Andrew smirked, this attack did little damage to him and if worse came to worse he could just send it back at her. "Ha-Ma-Ha!" A great beam of energy shot out of Les' hands and hit Andrew dead in the stomach. This greatly surprised Andrew. He glared at Les. She had her turn and now it was his. He flew straight at her and began throwing punches at her. Les dodged most of them. This annoyed Andrew. He forgot how fast Les was. When Les least expected it Andrew jumped into the air and kicked her with both of his legs. Les was knocked into a huge boulder. She sighed heavily and went Super Saiyan. She pushed herself out of the rocks. She was going to give up, but then remembered what Andrew had done. At the thought of this Les' ki rose drastically. Her power level shocked Vegeta and Goku. "Kakarott her power level is going to high she won't be able to control it." Vegeta said staring at Les. Goku nodded. "Les calm down! You'll hurt yourself." Les looked at her father. Her eyes were blood shot from trying to avoid crying, "He killed Trunks! How can I calm down?" She screamed at her father. Les created a ki blast bigger than her Kamahamaha Wave. Her eyes were tearing and she was about to throw it at Andrew. When a voice from behind her spoke, "Show him mercy, Les." Still holding the ki blast Les turned around and was shocked.  
  
Okay. Somewhat a cliffhanger. Thanks to all those who reviewed. I might put this story on hold for a bit; I'm working on another DBZ story somewhat similar to this one. The only way this story will not be put on hold is if I receive 20 reviews by the 2/21/03. Okay you could say I'm black mailing you, in a weird kind of way. Oh well but this is the test to see how much you really like my story. 


	14. The Wish

Wow! To my amazement you guys did it! By the second day my story was up I had 18 reviews! I feel so loved! And guess what? I have no school this entire week along with no homework and no chores. And that means I get to work on my stories! Isn't that great! And another thing, I won't tell you guys ahead of time what's gonna happen. The only one who has the privilege of knowing is my friend Andrew. Sorry to you all. LOL. One more thing, in the reviews tell me if you like it when I right in the character's POV. Andrew says it's confusing, but I say it's easier for me to write. So please let me know. Anyways on with the story! **crowd cheers**  
  
Les' POV "T.T.Trunks. I thought you died." I looked over his head and saw a halo. "I did, but you were about to kill Andrew. I couldn't let that happen." "He deserves to die." Trunks smiled, "If he deserves to die, why are you letting him?" I took that into thought. "I guess you're right Trunks, but I miss you so much." "I miss you too, but you only have one more Dragon Ball to find, right?" I smiled and let my energy ball fade down. "Yeah you're right. Thanks." Trunks embraced me. The embrace soon ended and I found Trunks was gone. I thought about what Trunks said. It surprised me no one but Goten and Andrew seemed to notice Trunks. I quickly powered down and hopped down from the area we were sparing, "Okay, I'm done for the day. Come on Goten." Goten and me walked away and back into the house. I could hear Vegeta yelling, "What was that? You don't just walk off away from your sparing partner." Dad said, "Well Les just did." Goten and me laughed. We went into my room and I fell back onto my bed. "I can't believe Trunks was there." Goten nodded, "I know." "But he is right. There is only one more Dragon Ball to find. Might as well find it now, right?" Goten nodded. "Great." I grabbed the radar from my nightstand. Knowing better than to go out the front door, we both suppressed our ki, and flew out the back. While following the dragon radar I sensed a familiar energy. Much to my dislike Andrew was trailing behind us. Goten and me stopped and waited for him to catch up. "I thought I told you to stay away from me. If you don't leave." Andrew interrupted me, "You're gonna do what? You know I'm stronger than you, so you can't hurt me physically." I could feel my anger rising and I struggled to keep myself from going Super Saiyan. Out of anger I yelled at him, "I hate you, you fucking bastard! I should have never introduced you to Trunks! I can't believe I was ever friends with you! Let alone have a crush on you! Just leave me alone!" I glared at him, my eyes wet with tears. I could tell he was shocked and hurt at what I said. "You had a crush on me?" He asked slowly. "Yes I did. But then I moved here and I should have just forgotten about my life back then." I could feel tears running down my cheeks. "Come on Goten. We have one Dragon Ball to find." And I left with Goten tagging behind and Andrew dumbstruck. "Wasn't that harsh?" Goten asked. "Wasn't killing Trunks harsh?" I snapped at him. Goten shut up and looked away. I sighed, "Sorry Goten. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Its just Andrew makes me so mad." Goten smiled, "It's okay." I smiled back and then looked at the dragon radar. I snapped my head back up, "The last one's over here." I quickly flew over and began searching around the area. Goten did the same. We were looking for the ball for about five minutes when Goten shouted, "Les I found it." I jumped up for joy and gave Goten a hug. "Come on! We'd better go gather the others." Goten and me flew home quickly. Everyone was in the kitchen including Andrew. "We found the last Dragon Ball." I announced happily walking into the house. Bulma's face lit up and she smiled. I went into my room and gathered the six Dragon Balls from under my bed. I quickly rushed through the house to find everyone outside waiting for me. I quickly put the six next the one and then Goten shouted, "Shenron! Almighty dragon we summon you!" (A/N: I have no clue what the heck you're supposed to say. I just wrote something random.) The sky then turned black and then a huge dragon appeared. "What is your wish?" Shenron spoke his voice echoing. "I wish Trunks Briefs were alive." Goten shouted. "This can be done." Shenron said. The dragon's eyes went red. "It has been done."  
  
Okay that's enough for now. I just want to thank everyone who has been reviewing constantly. And because of those who review so often I put the chapter up earlier then I expected. And just as a fore warning chapters later on may take longer for me to put up. I mean between my soccer and basketball games, practices and homework I might not have enough time. I will officially let you know when this may happen. Also I'm looking for someone with a scanner and a talent for drawing people. I would really appreciate it if someone out there could/would draw Bi and Les for me. If you do e-mail and I'll give you their appearances. See you all next chapter! 


	15. Something's Wrong

The Dragon Balls soon disappeared and everyone went to C.C. to wait for the arrival of Trunks. It seemed to take forever but in about an hour there was a knock on the door. Les was the first to answer it. When she opened the door she had a huge smile on her face. "Hey Les! Miss me?" Trunks said smirking. "Only a whole lot." Trunks entered the room and was soon being hugged and kissed. Trunks made an attempt to escape and made it with Les and Goten trailing behind him. The three ran into Trunks' room. They made a dead stop when they realized who was in his room. Andrew was sitting on the windowsill. "Hey bro!" He said staring at Trunks. Trunks glared at him, "Hey." Andrew turned his attentions to Les and grinned evilly. "Hey Les." Les looked away. Andrew knew her weakness. Les was very soft in the inside and she could break easily. Only Andrew and Marissa knew this. But this was the first time he was using her weakness to his advantage, to get what he wanted. And what he wanted was Les. Les turned around and faced her brother and boyfriend, "Could use guys leave for five minutes? I need to talk to Andrew." "Les.I don't know." Goten said uneasily. "It's okay. If I need help I'll scream." Trunks and Goten exchanged glances and then left the room. Les slowly turned around and faced Andrew. She walked slowly up to him and before she did the unthinkable she whispered, "I hate you." She then hesitantly brought her face closer together and kissed him. She imagined that Andrew's black hair was Trunks' lavender. She turned all her hatred into passion. Constantly focusing on the fact that after this was over Andrew would stop acting like this. Les happily broke the kiss. And without another word stepped away from Andrew and left the room to go join Goten and Trunks. "This is only the beginning Les." Andrew whispered to no one. Not saying a word Les quickly led the way back downstairs. The two boys could tell Les wasn't telling them something because of the pace she was running downstairs at. Trunks stopped her, "Is everything okay?" "Yeah everything's fine." Les lied. Trunks looked straight into her eyes. "No something's wrong." Les looked down. "You can tell us what's wrong Les." Goten said in a comforting voice. Les looked up her eyes brimming with tears. "In the fifth grade me and Andrew made a deal. We promised each other that if one of us did something horrible or something that was mean or whatever, that we would do what the other asked. Andrew said I would have to kiss him. I said he would have to reassure me." Les' cheeks were now covered in tears, "I think he killed you Trunks, just to get what he wanted. I'm sorry. I should have never introduced you too." Trunks and Goten both embraced her. Since the three were on the stairs Vegeta and Goku heard them and rushed over. Vegeta laughed smugly at the sight he saw. Goku looked worried, "Les is something wrong?" Les was surprised to hear her father's voice. She quickly wiped the tears from her face. "No. I'm okay. Everything's okay." "Brat, it takes a lot to make a Saiyan cry. What happened?" Vegeta asked. Les shook her head, "I don't want to talk about. Dad I'm gonna go home." Les slowly finished walking down the stairs and then left. Goku and Vegeta looked at the two boys. Before the boys were able to get away, Goku asked, "What happened? Why was Les crying?" Trunks and Goten sighed heavily. Explaining the entire story could take awhile.  
  
Short chapter. Oh well.See you later. 


	16. My life has become hell I want it all to...

Okay here we go.  
  
"Ummm.this could take a while Dad. You sure you want to know?" Trunks asked. "Boy just tell me!" Vegeta shouted at him. "Goten you start." Trunks said quickly. Goten looked at Trunks. "Umm.well, you know when you guys came over and everything? Well, Trunks started staring at Les and then I found out he liked her." Vegeta glared at his son. Trunks flinched and moved up a step. Goten continued, "Then you know both of them fought, Les and Gohan got mad at each other, then Les and Trunks skipped all the classes after lunch and both of them went to Mary's house." Trunks took over, "Then we talk to Mary and she took me to her old school and introduced me to Andrew. Then me and Les did some stuff then we went over to Andrew's house taught him how to fly and then we came back. And you know the rest, we found out Andrew was my twin." Goten finished it up, "Les told Andrew that before she came here that she had a crush on my him and then we ended up here. With Trunks back." "You two just summarized everything up. You never really explained why my daughter was crying?" Goku said. "We're getting to that." Trunks said. "Well Les and Andrew made a deal in fifth grade. They said that if one of them did something cruel or mean that they would have to do what the other asked. Andrew said Les would have to kiss him and Les said that Andrew would have to reassure her and tell things would get better." Goten paused. "Andrew took advantage of the deal and used it to get to Les. And that's it. Andrew kinda broke Les." All this shocked both Vegeta and Goku. "Goten go home and make sure Les is okay." Goku said. Goten nodded and quickly rushed out the door. "Trunks come with us." Goku and Vegeta walked up stairs and went into Andrew's room. The music was blasting and Andrew was on his bed reading a comic book. Trunks threw a ki blast at the boom box, quickly turning off the music. Andrew put his comic book down and looked up, "What the hell was that for?" "For breaking Les." Andrew smirked, "What happened? Les and me promised that. And Les never breaks her promises." Andrew got off his bed, "Later." He punched his window and flew out. Back at home Les had a knife in hand and slowly brought it to her skin. She closed her eyes as her blood fell to the ground. She then did the same to the other arm. Les slowly brought the knife to neck and was about to her cut her neck when Goten ran into the house. Goten was shocked to see blood all around Les. He was even more shocked when he was the cuts on her arms and the knife to her neck. "Les what are you doing?" Goten shouted at her. "Feeling pain." Goten ran over to her and tried to pull the knife away from her. "Les stop it. Why are you doing this?" Les pulled back. "Because I deserve it." "Stop being so stupid Les. If you do this do you know how many hearts you'll break?" Les stopped tugging and looked at her brother, "You'll hurt Trunks and Mom and Dad and Goten and Me and all your friends. You may think your making everything better, but you're just adding on to the mess. If you want to hurt all those people then go ahead I won't stop you." Goten leaned against the wall and waited. Les stood there shocked at what her brother said. She lowered the knife and put it away. She walked over to her brother and hugged him, "I'm so sorry Goten. I really am. Things are so hard. My life has become hell. I want it all to end." Goten hugged her back and calmed her down. "Everything will be okay. Just give it some time." Les wiped her eyes, "I'm gonna go change and then we can go back to Capsule Corp. I have to tell Trunks something." She quickly ran into Goten's room and changed clothes. "Okay let's go." Both she and Goten flew back to C.C. Goku, Vegeta and Trunks just stood there. "This will take forever." Trunks said to no one in particular. "Maybe Bulma can create something so we can track Andrew down?" Goku suggested. Vegeta thought about it, "It might just work. Come on." Goten and Les ran into the house. Goku, Vegeta and Trunks were coming down the stairs. "Trunks, can I talk to you?" Les asked. Trunks looked at his father, knowing that after all this was over he was going to be in so much trouble. "I don't care." Trunks nodded and followed Les and Goten outside. "Trunks, I think it's best if we stopped going out. Us being together has caused a lot of trouble. Its just not gonna work. I'm sorry. Do you understand?" Les looked into Trunks eyes and saw how hurt he looked. "Trunks I'm sorry and I love you so much. But it's not going to work. Please tell me you understand." Trunks only nodded and walked back into the house.  
  
Chapters are going to become somewhat sad now. I'm trying to come to some kind of conclusion. If the ending pleases me I'm probably gonna write something after this, like maybe a sequel. Who knows? Oh well. Later days. 


	17. Ripped and Shreded

Nothing to say.  
  
"Goten I don't think he understands." Les said sadly. "To tell you the truth Les I don't either. Why'd you dump him?" Les sighed, "Andrew felt jealous and those two are brothers and even worse twins. I know they both love me, but it doesn't seem fair to go out with one of them. So I just won't go out with either of them." "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Goten asked. "Not really, but it's the only idea I have right now." Trunks felt ripped in half. He didn't truly get why Les dumped him. Sure other girls dumped him, but their reasons were much simpler then Les'. He slowly walked up the stairs and just when he thought his day couldn't get worse. Andrew was standing right in front of him with a smug grin on his face, "Les dump you?" Trunks ignored his brother and kept walking. "Must have. You seem awfully quiet. She tell you why?" Trunks looked at brother, "No she didn't. Why? Do you know?" Andrew smirked, "Maybe I do." 'This is perfect.' Andrew thought to himself. 'Once I snap Trunks, Les will be all mine.' "She doesn't love you anymore. Why do you think it took so long when she 'talked' to me? She was enjoying herself. That's why she dumped you." Andrew lied. "Whatever. Like I'm going to believe that." "I would. Unless you want your heart to snapped.again. See ya." And Andrew slid down the banister. Trunks walked into his room. Andrew's voice was ringing in his head. "Its not true. Les doesn't love Andrew. She said she loved me." Trunks spoke out loud to himself to keep from remembering Andrew's words. He looked out the window to see if Les and Goten were still out. His heart was now ripped into shreds. Les and Andrew were kissing and it looked as if Les had no intention of stopping. Goten wasn't there anymore. "Hey Trunks! Can I come in?" Goten asked from the hall. Trunks glared at his friend. "How could you not tell me? She's your sister. Wouldn't you know who she loved?" Goten looked confused, "What are you talking about?" Trunks brought Goten to the window, "Your sister lied to me. She doesn't love me." Goten looked out the window and was shocked, "Trunks, Andrew told me to leave and Les said she would be okay. I had no idea this would happen." Trunks looked at him, "Yeah right you liar. Now get out." "Trunks I had no idea!" "I said get out! I can't believe I was best friends with you!" "Trunks listen to me." "Get out before I kill you." Goten nodded, "Fine." He walked out the door torn. Trunks stared out the window and watched Les and Andrew. He couldn't believe it. "They are going to pay."  
  
Wow short chapter. Oh well.I think you all can manage. 


	18. Talk to Me Listen to Me

Les broke the kiss, "There I did what you asked." Andrew shrugged, "Maybe if you." Les smacked him across the face. Hard. "You know Andrew every second that passes causes me to hate you even more." For a second Andrew looked a bit hurt, but his face expression quickly changed, "Fine your loss, not mine." Andrew walked back inside. Les looked at the windows. "I'm so glad no one.saw.us." As she scanned the windows she noticed Trunks looking out of one. She could tell by the look on his face that he had seen everything. Les flew up to the window, but before she could say anything Trunks closed the curtains. "Trunks. Please listen to me." Trunks stood by the window paying attention to what Les said, but made sure she couldn't see him. "Andrew threatened to kill you again, if I didn't do what he asked. You mean so much to me. I couldn't let that happen." Trunks felt horrible. He had just yelled at his best friend and probably hurt him really bad. Trunks was about to say something to Les, but when he looked out the window she was gone. Afraid she would do something dramatic he flew over to her house. Les rushed home and grabbed the same knife she had used last time. She didn't care what her brother had told her. No one seemed to care. She brought the knife to where her last cut was and with the knife cut her arm again making her scar look like an X. Les was satisfied with the way it looked and cut her other arm the same way. She then brought the knife to her right cheek and made an X there also. She put the knife on the counter, planning to use it later, and then went into the bathroom to make sure it looked okay. When she looked in the mirror she couldn't believe how right the scars fit her. She liked the way it looked. She went back into the kitchen planning on cutting something else and was amazed to see Trunks holding her knife. "What are you doing?" Les made an attempt to grab her knife, but Trunks moved it before she grab it, "Nothing." "Why is there blood on the floor?" Again Les made an attempt to grab the knife but this time she kicked Trunks in the stomach causing him to let go of the knife. She quickly got a hold of it and ran. Trunks clutched his stomach and ran after her. "Les talk to me." Les stopped running, "NO! I do the things I hate to do to protect you and you won't even listen to me. What's the point of talking if you won't listen?" Trunks knew exactly what she was talking about. "Les I'm sorry. It's just that when I saw you and Andrew. And then I didn't understand why?" "Trunks just leave me alone." Les said, her temper flaring. "No, you're going to hurt yourself." Trunks said sounding worried. "Good. And if I'm lucky I'll die and stop this living nightmare." Les said. "You don't mean that." Trunks took a long look at her face. "Okay, maybe you do mean it, but Les don't do. Maybe you should go stay with Mary for a little bit and when things calm down. Goten or me will call you and then you can come back home." Les thought about it, "Yeah I guess that will work. Just don't tell anyone but Goten were I am. Think up some lie for everyone else." Les jumped into the air and hovered, "Bye." And then flew off to Mary's.  
  
Alright the last few chapters have been short. Yeah I know, but since this a depressing time for Les and Trunks and Goten and all the other Z- fighters. I don't want to write so much. Thanks for the reviews! 


	19. Can't Wait

I love you guys so much! You have no idea how happy it makes me when I get up from bed and check my mail to find such nice reviews! Aznsidecutiepie thank you so much! I'm really glad you love it! And thank you DBZ Girl for your review! I'm going to try to make my chapters longer. Well now back to the story!  
  
Trunks and Goten had it rough for the next few days. Trunks had explained to Goten that Les went to Mary's and was going to stay there until things calmed down. Goten understood and both of them had to come up with lies so that their parents wouldn't find out where she was. Another problem was that when Chi-Chi and Goku and Gohan and Goten all arrived home they saw all of Les' blood on the floor. Chi-Chi fainted and Goten was soon being flooded with questions. The same went for Trunks and Andrew when Chi-Chi notified Bulma of the blood. Goten and Trunks were not having a good week. The total opposite went for Les. When Les arrived and explained to Mary what was going on, she was rushed right in. Mary helped her train the best she could. The only problem was that Mary had a few rules. Les couldn't fly, she couldn't go Super Saiyan and she couldn't do ki blasts. Les didn't mind the fact that she couldn't go Super Saiyan. She was already much stronger than Mary and if she did go Super Saiyan the chance of killing Mary would rise. It was the fact that she couldn't fly or do ki blasts that bothered her. Annoyed that she couldn't train to her full potential Les started to train herself and she slowly began to improve. She didn't train herself as hard as Goku and Vegeta trained her, but it was good enough to help her improve. Les was overjoyed. She saw Marissa, went back to Madison and was happy. School was going really well. With the short time she spent training, her body went under a huge transformation. And much to her liking the boys noticed this. She was now the most popular girl in the school and she was enjoying it. She never felt this relaxed before. But soon days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Les started to worry, Goten and Trunks hadn't called yet and she was afraid something had gone wrong. And how right Les was. Andrew had forced Goten and Trunks to tell him where Les went. Andrew was about to kill them both when Goten spoke up, "She's at Mary's." Andrew smirked, "I knew you guys would see it my way." Trunks laughed, "We don't see it your way. Never will. How could Les be friends with you?" "You want to know? Fine. I've known Les ever since she first moved to Mary's. I had been her friend and stuck by her through everything. We did everything together. Then we moved here and you came into the picture. Then everything fell apart." Andrew eyes began flashing from blue to teal. He was the only one who hadn't gone Super Saiyan yet. Goten and Trunks backed up. Andrew was already the strongest but in Super Saiyan he would probably be stronger than Gohan. Andrew's hair also began flashing back and forth from black to gold. "And now she hates me!" As soon as the words were out Andrew had gone Super Saiyan and he didn't realize it. "Andrew.calm down. You went Super Saiyan." Trunks said. Slowly Andrew powered down and as he did so did his temper. When he was back to just Saiyan, he seemed much calmer and a lot more relaxed. "Sorry guys." Andrew said. Both Trunks and Goten were shocked. Andrew apologizing? It couldn't be. "Why are you apologizing?" Goten asked. (Dumb question but then again Goten isn't the smartest of kids). "I've treated you all like shit and I almost killed Trunks twice and then I almost killed you." His voice was filled with guilt. Goten felt sorry for him, but Trunks wasn't going to forgive him that easily. "I can't forgive you yet. I know you're sorry, but it's not that easy. I will eventually though." Trunks said. "That's good at least I know eventually you will forgive." Andrew said smiling. It was now two days before Les' birthday and she still got no call from Trunks and/or Goten. She was now really impatient and worried. So after school she went right to the telephone and dialed in her number. "Hello." "Hi Mom. It's Les." "Hi Les. Is everything okay?" Yeah, everything's great. I feel much better. So is Goten there?" "Yes he is. Hold on one second." Les could hear Chi-Chi shouting in the background. "Goten! Les is on the phone." "Coming." Goten shouted back. There was a click and then Goten shouted, "K Mom, I got it." Chi-Chi hung up the phone. "Hey Les." "Hey Goten. Why haven't you called? You said you would call when things got better. Are things worse?" "Well, ummm.Things weren't going well a few days ago, but now everything's okay." "Good. So can I come back? Our birthday's in two days and I want to spend it with you guys." "I think it's safe to come back. So are you gonna leave now?" "Yeah, just as soon as I tell Mary. Well see you in a few hours." "Okay Les. Bye!" They both hung up. Goten called Trunks. "Hey Trunks." "Hey Goten. What's up?" "Les is going to come back. Tell Andrew, okay?" "Alright fine. Bye." "Yep." Les wrote a note telling Mary she was going back home. She then ran into her room and changed her clothes, then she ran back down, locked all the doors and then left. The boys were all getting ready. Trunks made himself look as hot as possible. Goten and Andrew just put on better clothes than what they were wearing before. Trunks was really excited. He wondered if she was any stronger, any prettier. He was just in his own little world. Les was also daydreaming. She was thinking about how everyone must have changed over the months. She was also hopping that her coming back wouldn't ruin things. To take her mind off of the bad thoughts she was now receiving Les began to sing one of her favorite songs. (A/N: Again I don't own Good Charlotte or their song Hold On.  
  
"This world This world is cold But you don't You don't have to go You're feeling sad, you're feeling, and no one seems to care You're mother's gone and your father hits you This pain you cannot bear  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do And we all have the same things to go through  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Your days Your say they're way too long And you nights You can't sleep at all Hold on And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to no More And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to no More  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do And we all have the same things to go through  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go Hold on it gets better than you know Don't stop looking, you're one step closer Don't stop searching, it's not over Hold on  
  
What are you looking for? What are you waiting for? Do you know what you're doing to me? Go ahead.What are you waiting for?  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go Hold on it gets better than you know Don't stop looking, you're one step closer Don't stop searching, it's not over Hold on if you feel like letting go Hold on it gets better than you know Hold on" Les loved that song and after what had gone on she loved it even more. She could relate to it so much. And now things were going to get better. She couldn't wait.  
  
Well, I hope this one is longer. According to Microsoft it was four pages so I hope that completes how long one should be. I'm planning on finishing this story around the 25 to 35 chapter. If I get forty reviews by the time I finish I will most likely write a sequel to this one since I already have a plot in mind. Well later. 


	20. Change

Thanks for your review Aznsidecutiepie! Well if anyone of my reviewers knows a lot about Goten please mention it! I need some info on him. This is somewhat important and it has to do with the birthday. If I don't have any info then well Goten will feel unloved. Goten and Les' b-day is January 31. Since it's winter here in the US that would make it summer there, right?  
  
Les hummed the song a few times then she remembered, "Shit, what am I supposed to get Goten for his birthday?" (A/N: That's the info I need. I can't think of any thing and I don't think food would be the best of presents.) Les shrugged, "Hopefully Trunks has an idea." She hummed other songs and soon she saw everyone all lined up waiting for her. She landed and was surprised at the speed her mother ran at her. "Where have you been?" Her mother asked very, very annoyed. This surprised Les she figured Goten would have at least told Mom where she was. "At Mary's." Chi-Chi looked at her cheek and saw the scar, "Is that why there's blood on the floor?" Les bit her lip, "Can we talk about it later?" Chi-Chi softened up, "Fine, but I'm serious." Les sighed in relief. Les said hello to everyone saving Andrew, Goten and Trunks for last. When she was done she went over to them. She figured the boys wouldn't have changed much, but boy was she wrong. She said hello to Goten first and then realized that his power had increased magnificently. Goten hadn't changed much, but Trunks and Andrew sure did. She took a good look at Andrew and Trunks. They looked almost exactly alike it you didn't count the hair. Les couldn't believe what Trunks was wearing. It was a white muscle shirt and he wore a pair of black baggy jean pants. She smirked at him and then turned her attentions to Andrew. He looked so much calmer and much more relaxed she said hi to him and then walked into the house. Les wandered around aimlessly. Things were so calm it was weird, but she had to admit she kind of liked it. She walked into her room and found the room untouched. She lay on her bed and just looked at the ceiling deep in thought. Trunks was surprised. Not about the apart about how she didn't say hello, but about her attitude. It hadn't changed a bit. She was still wearing boy's clothes and Trunks now realized that she seemed to have no intention of changing. Disappointed he went into the house. "Les." Trunks said from outside the door. "Hm, oh hey Trunks. What's up?" Les said sitting up. Trunks walked in and sat on the bed next to her. "When are you gonna go back to being a girl?" Les titled her head to the side in confusion, "What do you mean?" "When are you going to start wearing girl's clothes and care more about how you look?" "What's wrong with me now?" Trunks sighed, "Nothing, it's just that you're turning fourteen and being a tomboy is getting old." Les looked at the ground, "Oh. Well if I change will that be okay." Trunks smiled, "Just try it Les, you might like the results." Les nodded, "Fine. Leave for a sec while I change." Trunks gave her a hug, "Thanks." "Whatever." Trunks left and Les started searching for better clothes. She found an orange halter-top and than found a pair of short white shorts. Much to her dislike she tried the clothes on. She went over to her mirror and was absolutely shocked. The outfit looked great on her. The only problem was her hair. She grabbed a brush from her desk and began brushing it. In about 5 minutes her hair was brushed and was now in a neat ponytail with her two bangs sticking out. "Okay Trunks. I'm done." Trunks opened the door and was quite shocked. He thought that maybe capries and tang top, but a halter top and really short shorts? That was too much. "Is something wrong? See I told you even you don't like it when I wear girl's clothes? Can I change back now?" Trunks shook his head and quickly skimmed her. He licked his lips. "No don't change." Trunks walked over to her and pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
Okay, I hate writing passionate crap. Why I wrote about it? I have no damn clue. Anyways sorry this chapter took so long, I had soccer practice and a basketball game and homework. By the way I am going to be updating at least once a week. Sorry guys, but it's getting toward the end of the year and State Cup is coming up and the homework is piling on. I know this a huge disappointment to many of you, but this is what happens. 


	21. Do you love me?

Okay sorry this chapter took so long, but I sprained my shoulder and then my computer got messed up.. so yeah.  
  
Les felt herself melt away in Trunks' arms. She kissed him back and went into complete bliss.  
  
Trunks closed the door with his ki and brought Les to the bed. He began kissing her more roughly and touching her all over. He moved his hands up to where the halter-top was tied and started to untie it.  
  
Les quickly grabbed his wrists and stared straight at him. "Trunks do you love me?" "What?!" Trunks asked surprised. "Do you love me?" Trunks hesitated and without thinking, "No I don't." Les looked like she was swept away, "Oh okay. Well I'm going outside." And she left leaving Trunks all alone.  
  
Les walked down the hall disappointed. She knew he loved her, but if he didn't admit it.She didn't get it.  
  
Les' POV I walked down the hall knowing that everyone would be shocked at my attire. I wasn't going to go back into my room. As soon as I stepped outside Bulma and Mom rushed over. They both were grinning like crazy. It scared me. "Umm.Mom? What do you want?" "Bulma and I expect two grandchildren in four years." If I was really myself I would have totally been embarrassed, but after Trunks not admitting he loved me.I shook my head, "Don't get your hopes up. Until Trunks admits he loves me nothing is going to happen." Both Mom and Bulma sighed. "Don't you dare say a word to him." I snapped at them. They sighed again. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Goten and Andrew.  
  
"Hey guys." I said faking a smile. Goten and Andrew both exchanged glances and at the same time asked, "What's wrong?" I sighed, "Ugg.Your brother won't admit he loves me." Andrew laughed, "Believe me he does. You're all he talks about." Goten smiled, "Don't worry about it. It's takes guts for guy to admit to a girl he loves her." I rolled my eyes, "Like either of you would know." Both boys realized that I had dissed them and they started to attack me.  
  
I easily threw Goten off of me, but I had a hard time with Andrew and the clothes I was wearing didn't make it any easier. He soon had me pinned to the ground. "Andrew! Get off of me! I was just joking!" I shouted at him. He smirked, "I know, but I felt like getting at you." I rolled my eyes, "I'm gonna go change. One more minute in these clothes and I'm going to freak." Both boys started laughing. I slapped them both across the head. Now I was the one laughing.  
  
I started to run, well jog, to the door, but yet again I was stopped. By oh lucky me! Vegeta and Dad. "Look I can change? That way when you give me some stupid lecture I'll at least be comfortable." Dad bit his lip, "Les we're not going to give you a lecture, but please listen. Mary and I think your friend Marissa were planning to come spend your birthday with us here. The plane took off and as soon as it did the plane exploded. Everyone on the plane died." I stood frozen. That couldn't be true. "Are you serious?" "Of course brat! Why would your father joke around about that?" Vegeta said. "Oh," My heart was ripped in to pieces, "I'm going inside."  
  
I passed Trunks in the hallway but I just ignored him. Once in my room I slammed it shut. I slammed it so hard I broke the door. I cursed under my breath. I spent the rest of the day in my room and didn't come out for anything. Eventually I fell asleep.  
  
I woke up the next morning feeling crummy. I didn't realize how close I was to the edge and rolled off and hit my head on my nightstand. I held my hand in pain. I helped myself up and went into Goten's room to find my brother still sleeping. I swiftly picked out some clothes from his drawers. "Yo! Goten! Wake up!" I said shaking him. "Mmmmm." Goten snored. I rolled my eyes, "Breakfast!" Goten shot up. I laughed, "Get dressed we got school today remember." Goten sighed. "Just get dressed. I'm sure Mom's making breakfast." Goten got ready in a hurry.  
  
I did my morning routine, said good-bye to Mom and Dad and left. I was daydreaming like I always do, but I was still aware of what was going on. Unfortunately Trunks wasn't and again we both tumbled to the ground. "Trunks!! How many fucking times are you going to crash into me?" I got up and without waiting for Trunks flew away.  
  
I started mumbling curses. This was the worst day before my birthday ever. I wasn't in the mood for school so I figured I'd just get the work and complete somewhere away from everyone else. I picked up my pace and did what I planned. Now that I had the work I could just get it done. And I did just that. I had nothing to do now so I just trained myself and suppressed my ki. The day soon passed I had come up with a new move that I was going to show Goten and Andrew.  
  
I was getting annoyed with flying so I landed and ran home. I didn't realize what time it was so I didn't run as fast as could have. Big mistake. When I got home I realized it was 6:00 PM. I quickly ran into my room and as soon as I flicked the light switch on I was yelled at, "Kaede Alessandra!" My mother shouted at the top of her lungs making me and dad flinch, "Sit down right now!" I immediately sat on my bed.  
  
"Where were you? Your brothers said you weren't in school yet all the work for that day was handed in." Mom asked me hands on her hips. "I didn't want to go to school today. So I just did my work and trained. I don't see what the deal is. I'm home safe and even if I was attacked I would probably be fine." I said. "That's what I told your mother." Dad said. "I don't care if you can take care of yourself. That's not the point. The point is that you didn't tell anyone where you were." Mom took a deep breath and sat down beside me, "Les by doing what you're doing you going to get hurt. Why are you doing this?" I sighed, "Mary died. My best friend died. Trunks died. I can't take it anymore. It's to much."  
  
Dad did one of those laughs that usually means you messed up, "Yeah, about Mary and Marissa dying. That really wasn't true. Mary was upset with you for leaving last time with out really saying good-bye. The note you wrote she found today. She wanted you to know how it feels to not know where someone is." I cursed under my breath. "God this is horrible. Besides that I didn't even get Goten a birthday gift." I let myself flop down on the bed. "Les there's one more thing that concerns us. Why do you have all those scars?" Mom asked sounding really worried. I told her the entire story. She was crying by the time I finished.  
  
She smothered me in hugs and kisses, and then she and Dad led me into the kitchen to have something to eat. Mom put a huge plate of food in front of me and I happily accepted it.  
  
I finished eating and went to go find my brothers, but I found either of them wasn't in his room. I went back into the kitchen and found Mom cleaning, "Mom, where's Gohan and Goten?" Mom turned around and smiled, "They went with Andrew and Trunks to go find you a birthday present." I hit myself in the head, "I can't believe it! He's getting me a present and I didn't get him anything." Mom kept smiling, "Your father and I already bought a gift for him. You can say it's from you, ok?" I gave my mother a hug, "Thanks so much! By the where's Dad?" My mother shook her head, "Probably just left to go spar with Vegeta or he's sleeping." I laughed, "Okay. Well I'm going to bed." Mom kissed me on my forehead and then I ran off to bed.  
  
I woke up the next morning feeling much better and I actually felt happy. To everyone's surprise Mom let us stay home from school. She cooked us a terrific breakfast and as soon as we all finished eating I went into my room and Goten and Gohan went somewhere else. I just kept to myself and that didn't seem to bug anyone.  
  
I had spent about three hours in my room when Mom called me. I reluctantly got off my bed and walked into the kitchen. I didn't expect what I saw and damn was I surprised.  
  
I finished the chapter! I can't believe it! Sorry it took so long and I hope it's work the wait! 


	22. My Mind's Made

Sorry if you think the chapters are short, but since the story is coming to an end it'll just make the entire story seem longer.  
  
"Mary? Marissa? God I'm so happy to see you!" I ran over and hugged them both. "And that mean joke you pulled on me.not funny." "It wasn't supposed to be funny. It was supposed to scare you." Mary told me sternly. "Damn right it scared me, but what's done is done. Well I'm gonna go check on my brothers." I began walking to Gohan's room. Marissa's eyes went big as I mentioned brothers. You could say Marissa was absolutely crazy about boys and that would most likely be an understatement. "Any our age?" she asked smirking. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah in fact I do. My older twin Goten." I began walking a bit faster. I forgot that Marissa could annoy me so easily. "Yes!" She said happily, "Wait you have a twin?" "Yeah I do." Jeez, Mari really lost it this time.  
  
Without knocking I walked into Gohan's room and found both of them working on something. "Hey guys! Whatcha up too?" Both of them stopped what they were doing and quickly hid what they were doing. "Don't you know how to knock?" Gohan asked annoyed. "No I didn't learn how too." I said my voice full of sarcasm; "Anyways I just wanted you to meet my friend Marissa. Mari these are my brothers. Goten and Gohan." Marissa smiled big for each of them. Gohan muttered 'bitch' under his breath. I caught it but I knew better then to say anything. Goten smiled back. Both Marissa and Goten just kept smiling at each other. Gohan and me rolled our eyes. "Come on Mari. The boys gotta work on something." Marissa and Goten look disappointed. I grabbed her by the arm and led her back into the kitchen.  
  
Mary and Chi-Chi were talking to each other. "So Mary how long are you staying?" Mary turned her attentions to me, "You could have waited for me to finish talking Les. But I'm decided to move here so I guess I'm staying here for as long as I live." I was very pleased, "And Marissa?" "I'm finishing up high school here and then I have to decide what college I'm going too. My parents were more then pleased to let me come with Mary." Marissa said excitement filling her voice. "Awesome." This was terrific. I had Mary and Marissa now. Nothing could go wrong today, nothing at all.  
  
But as much to my dislike I was horribly wrong. What a surprise! As soon as Vegeta, Trunks and Andrew came in I knew this was going to be hell. First of all Andrew and Marissa hate each other and in like fourth grade Andrew said he'd kill her and now that was very possible. Secondly I didn't like the gasp I heard Marissa gave off when Trunks stepped in. To tell you the truth I really accept the fact that Trunks didn't admit he loved me, but what am I saying. I don't even know that. Andrew was probably making that up to make me feel better.  
  
Trunks noticed I didn't want him around. Not that that stopped him from being himself, "So Les, who's your cute friend?" He said it with a smirk and now I was really starting to get pissed off. Marissa giggled at being called 'cute'. I rolled my eyes; this was too much. "Andrew will tell you." Marissa stopped giggling at the sound of the name Andrew. Those two had a rough past. "Well I have things to do. Later." I said in an annoyed tone. I pushed Trunks out of my way and then shoved Vegeta to the side. I knew it would anger him and I pushed him hard enough to knock the others down. I laughed meanly. They were all sprawled out all over the floor. I laughed a little more and then I left.  
  
I wasn't more then a few miles away from home when Vegeta caught up to me. I ignored him and kept going. Didn't work. He flew in front of me, grabbed my shoulders and held me still, "What was that?" I put a confused look on, "What was what? I didn't do anything wrong." Vegeta was getting pissed off, "Girl I don't know what your problem is." I interrupted, "My problem? Trunks is your problem. You brought him into this world." Vegeta smirked, "So this is about the boy?" I blushed and nodded. "What he do this time?" I bit my lip. What was I suppose to say? Vegeta did not seem like the kinda guy you would tell your feelings to. I gathered up my courage, "Trunks came over a few days ago. He told me he didn't like me as a tomboy and he wanted me to change. I so I guess I did but when it came to the important part." I stopped there. Vegeta didn't need to know anymore. He had some idea. I decided to continue, "I hate him. I wanna kill him." What I said was almost true. But I don't think telling Vegeta I wanted to make his son sorry would have grabbed his attention. "Have your father train you." Vegeta told me. He was now sitting on a large boulder. "He doesn't train me as hard as he says he does." I said. "I suppose you want me to train you?" He asked not sounding very interested. "Would you please? You're his father so you would know his weaknesses. I'd be able to beat him." He thought about it, "Fine girl. 5:45-tomorrow morning in the Gravity Room. If you're late once the training is over." I was overjoyed, "Thank you so much Vegeta." "Whatever brat. Now get home."  
  
I did as I was told. I couldn't believe it. Things were looking good.  
  
I rushed into the house to find my anger level rise tremendously. On the couch was my best friend and Trunks making out. Now my mind was made. Trunks was going to die. 


	23. A Single PhoneCall

Okay I'm getting back into the swing of things so chapters should come out quicker.  
  
My temper rose and I had no intention of trying to calm down. I was so upset that I raised my power level and was now a Super Saiyan. Andrew, Goten and Gohan rushed into the room. It only took them a few seconds to realize what was wrong. Five minutes later Bulma, Mary, Mom, Dad and Vegeta were in the room. No one said anything and the worse thing was that Trunks and Marissa had no idea we were here. They were still kissing. "What are you two doing?" I shouted at them. They both looked up and blushed. "Both of you leave!" I demanded. "But Les what did I do wrong?" Marissa asked a bit clueless. "I said leave. If you don't you're gonna be sorry." She rolled her eyes, "What could you possibly do to me?" I forgot she didn't know I was Saiyan. "Trunks take her and leave before I really hurt her. Trunks smirked and quickly grabbed Marissa, then left.  
  
***Four Years Later***  
  
That was my birthday. Yeah me and Goten got presents and stuff. I still have the laptop Bulma made for me and the cell phone Mom and Dad bought me, and the CD's Goten and Gohan got me, but that was four years ago. I'm eighteen now and I haven't seen Trunks or Marissa since I was fourteen.  
  
Vegeta still trains me. I guess it amazes him that ever since I began training with him that he became stronger than my father. He achieved Super Saiyan 4 a weeks ago and since then he seems to like me a bit more.  
  
Trunks is the president of Capsule Corp. Marissa's his secretary. Those two have been going out ever since I was fourteen. It doesn't bug me as much as it used to and now I'm going out with Andrew so things aren't that bad.  
  
Andrew. He's the vice president of Capsule Corp. Bulma had to force him to take the position. We've been a lot closer now and I kinda regret I my first kiss wasn't shared with him. He tells me that Trunks still talks about me and that he almost regrets what he did. Almost. That doesn't help much, almost isn't good enough.  
  
I leave for college in a week. Mom and Dad are disappointed that I didn't choose a school in Japan. Instead I'm going to Uconn. I plan to play soccer on one of the national teams. Everyone is pleased with me.  
  
I'm spending the entire week getting ready. Much to my dislike I have to take a plane to America instead of flying there myself.  
  
***Weeks Later***  
  
I've been in school for a few weeks. Andrew called two days ago and said that it would be best to stop the relationship since we were on to different sides of the world. I agreed. Now I have a new boyfriend. His name's Jason. The same Jason who wanted to go out with me when I was thirteen. (A/N: Sorry if it seems that I'm rushing things. It's just that in about one or two chapters this story is coming to a close and I haven't even started writing the sequel.)  
  
***Months Later***  
  
"Jason stop it! That tickles." I said laughing like crazy. "It's supposed too. Why would they call it tickling if it didn't tickle?" He said giving me a kiss. I smiled and kiss him back. I was enjoying myself very much when the phone rang. "Ohhh.Jay could you go get the phone." Reluctantly he took me off his lap and placed me on the couch and went to go fetch the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Yeah. Is Les there?"  
  
"Hold on."  
  
Jason handed me the phone, "It's for you." "Ask who it is." I told him. Yeah I was being lazy, but it didn't seem like Jason minded.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
The voice hesitated, "Trunks."  
  
"It's Trunks." He said handing me the phone. This time I accepted it, but why in the world would Trunks call.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi Les."  
  
There was an awkward silence. Trunks called a month before and this happened that time too. I hung up on him that time.  
  
(Don't own Good Charlotte or their song. Yeah I know this is the third time I used their song. Oh well.)  
  
Here I am on The phone again, and Awkward silence is On the other end I used to know the sound Of a smile in your voice But right now (right now) All I feel (All I feel) Is the pain of the fighting Starting up again  
  
"So umm.why'd you call?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
All the things we talk about You know they stay on my mind On my mind And all the things we laugh about They'll bring us through it every time After time after time  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About what you've been up too?"  
  
Don't say a word I know you feel the same Just give me a sign Say anything, say anything Please don't walk away I know you wanna stay Just give me a sign Say anything, say anything  
  
"Well I'm on the soccer team and I still train and I'm still mad at you."  
  
"That's kinda what I wanted to talk about."  
  
Some say that Time changes Best friends can Become strangers But I don't want that No, not for you If you just stay with me, we can make it through Here we are again The same old argument And I'm wonderin' If things'll ever change, yeah When will you laugh again? Laugh like you did back when? We'd make noise till 3 AM and the neighbors would complain  
  
"Look Trunks. What you did you did. You can't change that. Things will never change."  
  
"Not even if I try to make things change?"  
  
All the things we talk about You know they stay on my mind On my mind And all the things we laugh about They'll bring us through it every time After time after time  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well so you know I'm not going out with Marissa and everyone wanted to know when you're coming to visit."  
  
I had planned to surprise everyone. "Next week I guess. Is that all?"  
  
"Basically, but I have to ask you. Do you love me?"  
  
Don't say a word I know you feel the same Just give me a sign Say anything, say anything Please don't walk away I know you wanna stay Just give me a sign Say anything, say anything  
  
I hesitated. My love for Trunks died out a long time ago. Like when I saw if make out with Marissa.  
  
"I'm sorry Trunks. I used to love you, but after what you did I can't."  
  
I'm fallin' I'm fallin' I'm fallin' down I'm fallin' I'm fallin' I'm fallin' down Down Down Down  
  
"Oh. Well Marissa apologizes for your birthday."  
  
"Ok. Well bye Trunks."  
  
"Yeah. Bye."  
  
Don't say a word I know you feel the same Just give me a sign Say anything, say anything Please don't walk away I know you wanna stay If you'll just give me a sign Say anything, say anything  
  
Don't say a word (Please don't leave) I know you feel the same Just give me a sign Say anything, say anything Please don't walk away (Please don't leave) I know you wanna stay Just give me a sign Say anything, say anything  
  
I hung up. I guess I had to get ready.  
  
I almost finished the story!!! I'm so happy! **smiles big** Now since you guys are so great. I'm gonna give you a summary of what happens in the sequel, but I need you to tell me if it sounds good. And I'm serious this time. At least one person has to tell me. Well here's the summary:(This may ruin things a bit, but no one said you had to read it.) Trunks and Les have been married for three years now and have two children. Both parents are secret agents. Their mission? To protect and train their children. Why? 'Cos when your enemy is used to be your friend you never no who to suspect.  
  
What did ya think? Sound good? 


	24. God I Hate Him

Wow big surprise. I reread the summary I wrote a few days ago and man does the new story sound bad and that's a huge understatement. Guess I'd better get working on that one, huh?  
  
"So what did Trunks want?" Jason asked me cuddling against me. "Not now Jason. My family expects me back by next week for a quick visit." I said pushing him away. I guess he knew something was up 'cos he asked, "What's wrong? Did that jerk say something to you? Should I." "Don't do anything to Trunks. He's way stronger than you. I don't want you to get hurt." Jason sighed, "It seems like I can never protect you. You're always to busy protecting me." "Jason it's just my family is a little well.odd.I don't think it would be best to pick a fight with anyone of them." I said giving him a hug. "You've told me that before Les. When are you really going to tell me why?" He asked with concern. "I don't know Jason. I don't know."  
  
"Jason could you do me a favor?" "Leave you alone right?" "Thanks." He slowly left. I needed some time alone. It would be nice to go back home. I'd have to tell Vegeta and Dad I went Super Saiyan 3 a month ago. Boy did I scare everyone. I was training alone in a smaller Gravity Room. It was almost like Vegeta's, but this one Bulma made just for me. I powered up so much that I guess I went to the next level. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone at home felt my level.  
  
I picked up the phone and quickly dialed home.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Mom. It's me Les."  
  
"Hi Les. How's school? Is everything okay?"  
  
"School's fine and Trunks just called."  
  
Mom hesitated, "Do you want to talk to Gohan? Goten's out with Trunks and Andrew and Marissa."  
  
"Thank you so much Mom."  
  
Mom quickly put Gohan on the phone.  
  
"Hey Les."  
  
"Hey Gohan. Listen does Mom expect me to visit next week?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"That fucking bastard. Sorry Gohan, but Trunks called and said that everyone was expecting me to visit next week. God I hate him."  
  
"Do you want me to have Andrew talk to him?"  
  
"Would you Gohan? That would be great. Just make sure. There's some blood. I want Trunks as close to dead a possible."  
  
"If you put it that way Les."  
  
"Okay. No violence. Just please make sure that Trunks understands that he's making things worse."  
  
"I will Les don't worry."  
  
"Thank you Gohan. You're the best big brother."  
  
"First time you ever said that. Do you mean it?"  
  
"Course I do."  
  
"Oh and Les you might consider this important, but I'm getting married in four months."  
  
"What? To who?"  
  
"Videl Satan. Hercules' daughter."  
  
"That's awesome Gohan. By the way are Pan and Bra invited?"  
  
"No. Listen to me carefully Les. Pan is my daughter from the future. While Bra is Vegeta and Bulma's. We just figured that out when we found a time machine similar to the one that was used before."  
  
"Okay so that means Trunks went out with his sister. Ha, that will be one to rub in his face. So what happened before and what happened that they came now?"  
  
"Before were the androids. Mrai (sorry I spelled it wrong) Trunks came and then gave Dad the medicine he needed to live. Pan and Bra came to make sure that you met Trunks. In their time you never met any of us and since you and Andrew weren't here their world was destroyed and only a few left the planet in time."  
  
"Wow. That's deep. Well expect me home by tomorrow. Got it?"  
  
"Whatever you say Les. Bye."  
  
"Bye Gohan."  
  
I quickly hung up and soon began getting ready. I was going to end this dumb argument once and for all.  
  
I bet I surprised you all. None of you expected Bra and Pan to be from the future did you. Ha! I'm so clever I fooled you all, right? Oh well if I didn't that's okay. By the way I need some ideas for the sequel the first one sounds bad and I don't really like it. Well see you all next chappy. 


	25. I'm Sorry and I Forgive You

Thanks to chico and aznsidecutiepie for your reviews!! I can't thank you guys enough! I've been takin' forever to get these chapters out and you still stay with me! You guys are amazing!  
  
I dashed around the house and quickly began throwing everything I owned into my bags. I was really excited. I changed a lot ever since I moved back to America. First thing was that without my brothers and Trunks and Andrew and Marissa I was way calmer. Second thing was I was less sarcastic, but I knew that wouldn't last long. But the most amazing thing was that I was no longer a tomboy. In fact I was far from it. Well yeah I would wear boy's clothes every so often but never when I was going any place.  
  
I was just about done when I remembered that I had a soccer game against Hartford and that we had practice today. I ran outside to where the team was practicing and quickly told coach that I had to visit my family. She told me it was fine and to make sure I fetched my work from other teachers. I shrugged that off I wouldn't need that work, but I didn't say that.  
  
I then ran back to my room and speedily got my stuff and soon took to the air. I went Super Saiyan 2 since I wanted to get back as fast as I could. Amazingly I was there in less then two hours. I told Gohan I'd be back tomorrow. Oh well nothing wrong with going early.  
  
I landed and let myself into the house to find no one was home. I wandered into my room and wow! Nothing was the same and by the looks of it, it seemed Marissa moved into my room. I rolled my eyes and threw my stuff into 'my room' I'd kick her shit out later. I looked in everyone's room and found that they were empty. I searched for their power levels, but I could only find Trunks'. What my luck.  
  
Much against my better judgment I went to Trunks. The area he was sitting at was gorgeous. There was a small waterfall that led into a quickly moving stream and that grass was incredibly green. It was amazing.  
  
I slowly walked over to where he was sitting and sat down next to him. For five minutes we sat there just looking at the water. Trunks broke the silence, "You came." I smiled, "Of course I came. Why wouldn't I?" I knew the answer but I wanted to see if he did. "I thought you were mad at me and I figured you wouldn't come." "Trunks your right about me being mad at you. I should probably kill you, but I'm not. Do you know why?" Trunks shook his head, "No." I bit my lip and continued, "If something happened to you I would be totally broken, but if I hurt you I could never let a day go by without feeling guilty. That would go on till the day I die." Trunks didn't say anything. "I am going to go find the others? You coming?" "No." I sighed and started to take off when Trunks called, "Les. I'm sorry." "Trunks I know and I forgive you." Then I left leaving Trunks all alone, but Trunks was in a way better mood.  
  
Well enjoy! I'm out! 


	26. I'm Back Part One

This chapter is going to be in Andrew's P.O.V. And this is Bianca's friend Andrew so if you were wondering why this chapter was long and written differently that's the reason and if you liked this then you can read my story: Aftermath of Buu.  
I was in the G.R. training with Dad and Gohan. They were trying to get me to reach Super Sayain 3. I was almost there. Mom, Chi-Chi and Marissa were out shopping and my brother was waiting for Les. I hit Gohan hard. He went flying into the wall. He got up and flew straight at me. I dodged his attack and quickly kneed him in the gut. I guess I hit him too hard because I saw blood come out of his mouth.  
  
Dad saw this, "Ok spawn of Kakarott, your through and as for you brat we'll continue." Sometimes I hated my dad for being the Prince of all Sayians. It really got on my nerves. Though I recently found out to never diss his heritage. But anyways Dad threw a ki blast at me and even though it was easy to dodge, dad flew straight at me and punched me in the face. I recovered and kicked him in the head, leaving him a little stunned. We decided to rap it up for now and hit the showers. I quickly took a shower and threw on some clothes, a red shirt and black shorts.  
  
I headed out the door and I picked up my chain off the table. It said pride in the Sayain language. Dad had Mom make it for me and he gave it to me for my birthday.  
  
I felt Les's ki coming. I forgot I was still in SS2 form. I guess she felt my high ki and came for it. Within a few minutes Les was here and knocked on the door. Much to my disliking dad answered it. I heard Les, "Hey 'Geta." But I didn't hear Dad say anything. I walked over and saw something I never saw before. I was dumbfounded. Les was dressed in a Spaghetti strap shirt and had blue jean capris. I guess the tomboy act was finally over. As I came out of daydreaming she noticed I was stunned, "Hey Andrew, how's everything been?" We decided to go to Gohan's special spot to talk. Les was never there before. But first we spiked our ki up signaling Trunks to come. Trunks met us there and I could tell Les was memorized. She reacted the same way we did. There was a waterfall with a stream leading into a lake with perfectly green grass. Les, Trunks, and I started talking about each other and what Les missed out on while she was gone. We told her how dad got much softer and that they both had reached SS2. But Les told us both something that shocked us. She was at the next level, SS3. "Les how'd you do it?!?" I asked. She just said that mom gave her a capsulated GR and that she had it with her right now.  
  
I could never understand why the Son family was always more powerful than ours. Maybe it was because they were just naturally more powerful. If they were I could respect that, unlike Dad. Les said she was going out with that kid Jason we met at school. I could tell she really liked him. I could also tell Trunks was jealous, but I didn't care. Though I could tell that Les loves Trunks. The two noticed I was in LaLa land and decided to play a prank on me. They picked me up and threw me into the lake. I was kinda surprised and decided to stay under the water to scare 'em.  
  
A/N: K people it's me again!! Bianca! I hope you guys all loved Andrew's POV. Cause I know I did! Well on to Les!  
  
I kinda tried to stay close to Andrew, Trunks still made me uncomfortable but I tried not to show it. We'd had just thrown Andrew into the lake and he hadn't come up. I rolled my eyes at this lame trick, but I jumped in anyways. Much not to my surprise Andrew dunked me under. He held me under for a while and when I realized Trunks wasn't going to help I kicked Andrew in the stomach and swam to the surface. Andrew grabbed my foot and dragged me back down.  
  
He pulled me toward him and then brought his lips to mine. All of the sudden Trunks' energy shot up, I knew why and pushed myself away and jumped out and ran to Trunks. He was ignoring me and glaring daggers at Andrew. "Please Trunks don't start this again! I just got home!" Trunks growled and flew off somewhere. I sighed in frustration these two were always arguing.  
  
I turned around and faced a soaking wet Andrew. I rolled my eyes and grinned, "Come on, might as well find him before he goes crazy." Andrew smirked and we dried ourselves off with our ki.  
  
Trunks was suppressing his ki so we couldn't find him, but while we were searching Andrew asked, "Have you met Pan yet?" I gave Andrew a confused look, "Who the hell is Pan?" Andrew laughed, "Your niece of course!" "Gohan!" I shouted realizing that my brother was a father. Andrew rolled his eyes smiling, "No really." "Wow! That means I'm an aunt." Andrew rolled his eyes again. I think it was because my Son heritage was talking over. "I'm acting really stupid aren't I?" Andrew laughed, "Yeah I think you are." "So how old is my niece?" Andrew shrugged, "About four." I was shocked, "How's that possible? Gohan's not even married yet." "Yeah, but you know when Gohan was suppose to be getting you a present? Well he kinda left early and went to his girlfriend, Videl's house. He claims to have let his Saiyan side take over, but." Andrew grinned wickedly, "When he found out that he made Videl pregnant, he became very supportive and he told Goten and Goten told Trunks and Trunks told me." "Mom and Dad do know, right?" Andrew nodded, "Well they didn't know until right before Pan was born. And I mean right before, they had a minutes notice." I was having trouble absorbing this. "Mom and Dad shocked?" Andrew laughed, "Hell yeah! But god was Chi-Chi happy! She kept singing, 'I'm a Grandma!'" I rolled my eyes, that was mom.  
  
I was going to say something when I felt Vegeta's ki shoot down. Without saying anything to each other we both turned around and flew in the direction of Capsule Corp. The closer we got the lower Vegeta's ki went.  
  
When we got there Vegeta's ki stopped rising. Andrew and me ran into the G.R. to find Vegeta on the ground covered in blood with Trunks standing over him and Marissa was watching from the side looking very pleased. I took a good look at the scene. This couldn't be good. I could tell Andrew was also surprised. I ran over to Vegeta while Andrew went over to Trunks.  
  
"Vegeta are you okay?" He only grunted in response. "How could you loose to Trunks?" He coughed up blood. I quickly helped Vegeta up and began slowly walking out of the G.R.  
  
I could hear Trunks and Andrew yelling in the background. By the sound of it, I could tell they were arguing about me. Vegeta laughed and then spurted up blood. He coughed out the words, "Lucky brats." I smiled; it had been a while since Vegeta had complimented me.  
  
I kept walking and when I found Bulma she rushed Vegeta into a Rejuvenation Chamber. As soon as 'Geta was okay I rushed back into the G.R. I groaned, this was not what I needed. Again Andrew and Trunks were fighting. This time Andrew was under control and Trunks was the one fighting like an asshole. "STOP FIGHTING NOW!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "IF YOU BOTH DON'T STOP." There was no need for me to go one, both now calmed down. I glared daggers at both of them, "If this happens again, I'm moving back to America." Andrew looked confused, "Don't you already live there." I smirked, "Used to live there. Don't anymore." Andrew jumped into the air, "Yay!! You moved back!" "Yep. Though I have to tell Jason and kick Marissa out of my room." Andrew laughed and much to my surprise Trunks followed suit. Guess the news of me moving back must have cheered him up as it did to me.  
  
Okay, I'm really sorry this took so long!!!! I was being a picky bitch when Andrew was writing his stuff. I kept telling him to fix stuff and then I got sidetracked. And incase anyone out there cares, I'm getting a book published soon. It's a fantasy so if you're interested in that kinda stuff, let me know and I can e-mail you the story. Another thing, the next new chapters are going to be in parts. I think about four or five I have to confirm with Andrew. Two more things, I will co write with anyone my story or theirs and the sequel should be coming out in about two months. I'm still fixing stuff up. L8r. 


	27. I'm Back Part Two

Hey everyone! Thanks Kit for your reviews! Seven to be more specific, lol! Thanks to you too, chico and afk!¡. Anyways Andrew and me, in about a week or so, will have spring break! Another thing, Andrew will probably take control for about a two chapters. I have my league game next Sunday and State Cup starts in about 3 weeks and I have to start training.  
  
Quickly without much warning I slapped Trunks across the face and then slapped Andrew, they both stopped laughing. "If either of you do another example of what you each did I swear to God, you will both be sorry." Trunks looked at the ground while Andrew looked confused, "What did I do?" "You pissed your brother off. You know better then to kiss me in front of Trunks." I sighed and then walked over angrily to Marissa. "Sorry Mari, but I'm back now so I have to kick all your shit out of my room." Marissa shook her head and smirked, "No, It's my room now." I growled and fought back the urge to kill her. My ki began to rise and both boys ran over to me and tried to stop me. "Les you can stay here. I'm sure Mom will have a room for you." I grunted in anger, "Fine."  
  
I stormed off out of the G.R. I was so annoyed that I wasn't paying attention and crashed into someone. As I looked up I saw a smaller version of Bulma. She looked at me confused, "Who are you?" I helped myself and then as I helped her up I answered her, "I'm Les. Who are you?" The girl smiled big at me, "I'm Bra!! You're my brother's girlfriend?" "Which one? Trunks or Andrew?" Bra shrugged, "Trunks." I shook my head, "No." I hesitated and said, "I wish," mostly to myself. Bra grabbed my hand, "Mamma wants to see you." I nodded and she led me to Bulma.  
  
She skipped down the halls bouncing her head back and forth. While she was leading me to Bulma we passed the kitchen and I saw Vegeta eating. I told her wait a second and then walked into the kitchen. "You okay 'Geta?" He looked up at me, "Fine." I smiled, "Good. By the way, after your daughter gets me to Bulma I wanna spar with you, k?" He smirked, "And lose again?" "Not this time."  
  
I went back over to where Bra was sitting, "Okay. I'm ready." She got up, "Why'd you talk to Papa?" "I'm gonna spar with him." Bra laughed and began skipping down the halls, "Papa's really strong. You're gonna lose." "Your dad trained me so I think I'll be okay." I said following her down the halls.  
  
Bra's skipping led me to Bulma's lab. "Mamma I got Les." Bulma turned around from her computer, "Good job, Bra. You go over Pan's now." She ran up and stood on her toes and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Mamma." And she ran out of the room.  
  
"So you wanted me Bulma?" "Yes. You do know that Trunks is still going out with Marissa?" I sighed, "Now I do." "I'm sorry Les. And you do know that Marissa took over your room, right?" I nodded. "Well Chi-Chi and I both think it would be best if you stayed here." 'So I can finally get some grandchildren.' Bulma thought. "Yeah that's fine." "Great, your room's right between Trunks' and Andrew's." I rolled my eyes and thought, 'I wonder why.' "Ok. Thanks Bulma." "Welcome." Bulma said going back to her computer.  
  
I walked back down the hall to find Vegeta waiting for me. "Done?" I nodded, "Yeah, but I need to borrow some training clothes." "Go into the boys' room and grab some of their clothes. I'll be in the Gravity Room." He walked off. I quickly sprinted into Andrew's room and grabbed his training gi. In a matter of seconds I had it adjusted to fit me. I speedily put it on and then sprinted back down. I ran as fast I could into the G.R. Trunks and Andrew were to the side watching. Vegeta was leaning against the wall. "I'm ready 'Geta." I said getting into a fighting stance.  
  
Vegeta got up from against the wall, but before going into a fighting stance he powered up to Super Saiyan. I didn't feel like powering up just yet so instead I held my ground. Vegeta charged at me and threw a punch at my gut. I easily dodged it, but was hit by Vegeta's ki blast. It did minimum damage. I smirked, "You're getting a bit soft 'Geta." He just smirked back and then powered up to Super Saiyan Two.  
  
I disappeared and then reappeared behind Vegeta. Then I kicked him against the head sending him flying. Quickly I powered up to Super Saiyan and flew over to where Vegeta was sitting dumb struck. "Come on 'Geta! Get up! We're not done yet." I paused, "Unless you want to forfeit? Vegeta scowled at that remark and hopped onto his feet. He smirked at me and then powered up to Super Saiyan Three and soon after Super Saiyan Four.  
  
I stepped back. I was dead now. This was going to be a repeat of what happened last time if I didn't give.Vegeta sent me into a wall, denting it. I slowly got onto my feet and wobbled. It was now or never. As Vegeta began his attack I began powering up. Andrew and Trunks stood against the wall amazed at my power level. When I was done powering up I was at Super Saiyan Three. The bad thing was that I had really tried myself up. I didn't show it. Though 'Geta noticed, "You sure you don't want to stop, Les. I shocked for one reason. He called me by my name.  
  
I charged at Vegeta, but he just threw me aside. That just ruined my pride. I got up and was about to attack when I heard Vegeta, "B-I-G B-A-N-G A-T-T- A-C-K!!!!!!!" I almost panicked but tried to counter with a Kamehamaha Wave. "K-A-M-E-H-A-M-A-H-A!!!!!"  
  
As soon as my attack was launched I was hit by Vegeta's attack and was slammed into the wall, destroying the G.R. I slid off the wall unconscious.  
  
Ok! Andrew's Turn!  
  
Both Trunks and I rushed over to Les to see if she was ok. Luckily, she only had minor burns and was knocked out. I could see Trunks fuming. His power level was already dramatically increasing. I guess the thought of Dad hurting Les pushed him over the edge. He was already in Super Saiyan 2 form and soon he went to the next level. His hair was below his waist and his eyebrows vanished. Dad was dumbfounded.  
  
As soon as my brother finished powering up he looked at Dad. I looked into his eyes. All I could see was his bloodthirsty vengeance. For once I think dad was actually scared. Trunks charged at him. Dad didn't expect the blow; even I couldn't see it in SSJ2 form. I ran over to Trunks and tried to calm him down. "Trunks calm down! Les is ok!" "Andrew, shut the fuck up." He just swatted me away like a fly. It killed my pride and I knew there was no way to stop him unless I threatened him. I could see dad struggling to dodge his punches. Trunks threw a ki blast at him and it sent dad to the ground. I needed to do something fast or Trunks would kill him.  
  
I tried one last time to calm him down. "Trunks, Les is fine! You'll kill dad!!!!!" Trunks coldly replied. "I don't care, Les was hurt and dad will pay." Again he swatted me down.  
  
I guess it's time for plan B. I walked over to Les and charged up a ki blast and aimed it at her. It was nil in power but four times the size of a basketball. It caught Trunk's eye. He screamed, "NOOOO don't do it or I'll kill you!" "Well then calm down and I won't do it." I evilly smirked. "Fine but don't you dare hurt her." "Ok power down."  
  
He did as I told him to and he quickly took Les to mom. I walked over to dad and asked him if he was ok. He replied, "I'm fine but I think that I was actually scared of the brat." Dad got up and walked away.  
  
When I to mom's lab, mom was giving Les part of a sensu bean. She said, "Les will be up in about an hour. Go and tell Trunks, he's getting impatient." I headed towards Trunks' ki. He was sulking in his room. I said, "Hey man, lighten up. She'll be up in about an hour. And by the way the ki ball I made was nil in power. It couldn't even hurt a human." Trunks perked up, "I'm not upset about that. I'm upset about how I exploded on dad." I replied, "It's ok. It was your Saiyan instincts." He looked at me puzzled but decided to ignore it. I asked him if he wanted to go play Grand Theft Auto Storm City. He said ok and we went to the arcade.  
  
After an hour we felt Les's ki stir and quickly headed to her room. She was awake and was mumbling something about not fighting Vegeta to till she reached the next level.  
  
Back to me!  
  
I stopped talking to myself when I realized that Trunks and Andrew were in my room. "Hey guys!" She said cheerfully. They walked over to me. "You okay Les?" Trunks asked. I laughed, "I feel like I've been hit by a truck." Trunks stiffened up and gave me a serious look. I gave Trunks a goofy smile and said quickly, "No, I feel fine." Trunks and Andrew didn't buy it. I began to hover, "See I'm." I fell to the bed and landed with a 'thump'. "No you're not fine." Trunks told me sternly. I began getting out of bed, "I don't care. You're not my father or my mother or my brother. So I don't have to listen to you." I went over to my closet to find a wide selection of clothes. I started searching through it. Trunks smirked and picked up the phone. I turned around and gave him a confused look and then went back to looking through my closet. I could here Trunks in the background. "Hey Chi-Chi. Is Goten there?" There was a pause. Trunks was listening to my mother. "Hmm.Yeah Les is here." ::Pause:: "Yeah I'll tell her." ::Pause:: "Okay. Thanks Chi-Chi." ::Pause:: "Hey Goten. Les is here and is still recovering from her fight with Dad." ::Pause:: "No it wasn't my idea. She wanted to spar with him. She went Super Saiyan Three." ::Pause:: "She won't listen to me. You tell her." Trunks put his hand over the phone, "Goten wants to talk to you."  
  
I yanked the phone out of his hand, "Hello." "Les, didn't Trunks tell you to rest?" "Yeah, but I'll be okay. I'm Saiyan remember?" "Les I don't care. If you don't rest I'll send Gohan at you." "But Goten." "Rest Les!" "Fine." I handed the phone to Trunks'.  
  
"Okay Goten. Later." Trunks gave me a snug grin. "I hate you." I said with a childish scowl. Trunks chuckled, "I'd hate to see what you'd do if you loved me."  
  
Andrew walked into the room. Heck, I didn't even know he left. He threw me a book and I caught it. "Mom said that some serious damage was done. The part of the sensu bean she gave you won't cure you and we ran out. So you're going to be in bed for about a day." I leaned against my pillows in annoyance, "Great." "By the way, that book's a journal. Mom said you would need it." "Okay thanks guys." "Alright later Les." Andrew said leaving. Trunks wasn't so quick to leave. "You sure you're going to be okay?" He asked. "Yes Trunks. I'll be okay. I scream if anything happens, ok?" "Fine." Trunks left.  
  
I opened the journal to find a pen. I took the pen out and put it to my mouth thinking. I put the pen down to the top of the paper and wrote, "What I Want in a Guy". Under it I wrote, "Has to accept my Saiyan heritage." I skipped a line soon my pen was scribbling quickly across the paper. In the end it turned out like this,  
  
What I Want in a Guy  
  
Has to accept my Saiyan heritage  
  
Has to be either stronger or as strong as me  
  
Has to like me for me  
  
As I closed the book my window flung open. A man hopped out through the window and walked over to me. As he got closer I could make out his features. He looked exactly like Trunks expect for his two black streaks in the front. I was about to scream in terror when he quickly put his hand over my mouth and then crawled on top of me. I was too weak to do anything and I couldn't even spike my ki to gain attention. I lay there unsure of what to do or expect, until he whispered seductively in my ear, "I'm going to have my fun."  
  
Oh no! Poor Les! Sorry guys, but this was gonna happen sooner or later. There might be a small lemon next chapter if I can figure out how to write one. Anyways sorry this took so long, but Andrew took a while, but you gotta admit it was worth the wait. Well I hope you all enjoyed. Later days. 


	28. I'm Back Part Three

Oh my god guys, I am sooo sorry for taking so long. But I got sick and then my hardrive crashed and I lost everything I wrote, then my comp got degraded and then I just got plain sidetracked. I'm really sorry and I hope this chapter makes up for it.  
  
I didn't know why I wasn't reacting. I knew I could beat this guy, but I couldn't understand why I wasn't attacking him.  
  
I lay there frozen totally unsure of what to do. He gazed into my onyx eyes and asked,  
  
"Do you know who I am?"  
  
I dared not make a sound and all I did was shake my head.  
  
"I am Jaipon. One of Vegeta's elite warriors."  
  
My eye's widened in amazement. I was told that Vegeta and my father were the only Saiyans left. Where did this guy come from?  
  
Jaipon noticed this, "Do you not believe me? Must I prove to you I am Saiyan?"  
  
I quickly shook my head afraid of what he might do. But soon I gathered up some courage and said in barely a whisper, "How'd you find me? Do you even know who I am?"  
  
He laughed but not loud enough for anyone other then me to hear, "Of course, you are Kakarott's daughter, Kaede. And how I found you, that was easy. With you always training and getting stronger everyday I'm surprised that a human couldn't sense you."  
  
He paused, "Now enough of your questions. I shall do what I came to do. I shall have my third mate."  
  
I began shivering in terror. I had never been afraid before; never like this.  
  
Jaipon quickly examined me and then spoke, "Inocent."  
  
It wasn't a question, it was a fact. I began curling myself into a ball; I tried to imagine I was invisible; that this was a dream, but I just couldn't convince myself.  
  
Jaipon slowly peeled his Saiyan armor off and smirked. Soon his hands were at my sides slowly caressing me. At the same time he was slowly removing my training gi. I was powerless to stop him.  
  
What happened next completely shocked Jaipon and me.  
  
I felt Marissa's ki and soon felt a surge of hope. It seemed that she was bringing something, but as soon as she saw what was going on she dropped it and to my amazement charged up a ki ball.  
  
Jaipon looked up and was surprised. He stood over me dumbstruck.  
  
Marissa threw her ki ball at him and many more followed. Marissa was like a machine gun, but what surprised me most was that she was doing an attack of Vegeta's and doing it perfectly.  
  
Jaipon glared coldly at me, "You haven't won. And you never will."  
  
Then he disapeared. As soon as he was gone, I looked at Marissa. Then she looked back at me.  
  
I suddenly felt tears run down my cheeks and I made no effort to stop them.  
  
Then it was like nothing was wrong between Marissa and me. Marissa came over to me, helped me fix my gi, and then held me and began stroaking her hand through my hair.  
  
"Kaede?"  
  
Why would she call me by my real name?  
  
"Mari."  
  
"Kaede, why are you mad at me?"  
  
I wipped away my tears, "Trunks was my boyfriend, but as soon as you came, everything got fucked up."  
  
"He was your boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah. Didn't he tell you?"  
  
"No. All he said that you were one of the thousand pretty girls that loved him."  
  
"That's all he said?"  
  
Mari nodded, "That's all."  
  
"Figures. Well Trunks is offically a bastard." I paused and said with a smirk, "A hot one, but a bastard none the less. Anyways, liars aren't good people they deserve to be punished. Don't you think so Marissa?"  
  
It didn't take her long to get where I was going. Marissa's face exploded into a smile and she nodded her head rapidly in agreement.  
  
I whispered my idea in her ear and her smile transformed into a smirk then into a worried look, "Les, are you sure that's the best idea. Won't what your doing effect everything you've grown used too?"  
  
I ignorned her question. I knew my idea wasn't smart and that it was really dramatic, but I knew that if I carried out with my plan I would be left alone. Vegeta, Dad, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Andrew would have no real reason to be with me then. It seemed the only possible way to escape.  
  
Then I remembered that if Andrew, Trunks and my brothers found out about what just happened and what I was planning to do, I'd have body guards for the rest of my life.  
  
"Mari please don't tell anyone. The last thing I need is to them follow me everywhere."  
  
"Don't worry I won't."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Quickly I hopped off my bed and ran as fast I could with out destroying everything. I pulled a pair of orange jeans off their hanger. (A/N: Do they even make orange jeans?) And then grabbed a plain dark blue t-shirt. I found two orange hair ties on the bureau and then grabbed everything else I would need.  
  
Marissa just sat on my bed reminding me what to get.  
  
I ran into the bathroom and quick the fastest shower ever. I got dressed, put my hair into pig-tails and then ran back into my room and grabbed the black bag where Mari had placed all my stuff.  
  
I had my socks and sneekers on when I felt the boys ki come along, Goten was with them.  
  
I slapped myself in the head in annoyance, "Great. Marissa just make up some excuse. We don't have forever."  
  
Marissa nodded symboling she understood.  
  
As soon as the boys entered I was out the window using the last of my strength to remain in the air. I knew I wouldn't last long.  
  
Ok, before you read Trunks' POV, please note that I don't have Word any more so the spelling might suck. Sorry 'bout that. Anyways Andrew gets to go.  
  
"Marissa, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!!"  
  
" What do you mean, Les was just Super Saiyan 3." she replied  
  
" I know what Les feels like in Super Saiyan 3 and that wasn't Les."  
  
" I can't tell. I won't go against her wishes, we just made up and I don't want to make her hate me again."  
  
She left the room and went to go get something to eat. Goten as usual was looking for food in Les's room refrigerator. I was surprised that my brother was joining him. I searched for her ki; I had to find her no matter what. I found it but it was slowly depleting. I had to hurry or she'd be in deep shit. I knew something was wrong. I remembered Vegeta saying something about knowing if the other was okay or not. He said it had something to do with mating instincts.  
  
I rushed out the window and flew towards it, something was wrong. I knew it. Les came into view and I had to go faster. She was falling. I turned into SSJ and rushed over to her. It was then that I realized how much I loved her and that I wouldn't let anything happen.  
  
I caught her and she seemed surprised. She cuddled into a more comfortable position and I flew back home to be bombarded by questions. I came home and everyone asked if she was alright. I told everyone that she was fine, but I said,  
  
"Goku make yourself useful and get a sensu."  
  
He quickly teleported and came back with one. I popped it in her mouth. She stayed sound asleep but her energy came back.  
  
I put her in her bed, pulled a chair and sat next to her and watched and made sure everything was alright. I called Goku and told him to watch her if I fell asleep. Then I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Me again.  
  
I don't know how long I was asleep, but it seemed like ages. I sit up and see my father and Trunks sleeping. I should stay, I want to stay, but I can't stay. But over the years everything happened because of me. I slowly get off my bed and make sure not to wake Trunks and Dad. I picked up my journal and wrote,  
  
Trunks, please don't follow me or try to find me. I want to be left alone for a little while. I don't know if I'll come back. It might be years till you see me again, it might be days or even hours. It all depends. If you want to know why I'm doing this here's the answer: you, Trunks Vegeta Briefs. You lied to Marissa and then years before that you acted like you two were going to get married. Then right after that you expect me to admit my undying love to you? But I do love you and I am admitting it. I would die for you. Think of this as a punisment. I can't say how long it will last since I don't know. But I'll be seeing you, even if you don't see me. Just please don't worry. I'll be okay. Thanks Trunks and say good-bye to the others for me. Love, Kaede  
  
I placed my journal on my bed and then began searching for my bag. I couldn't find it any where. "Looking for something?" I turned around and found Vegeta holding my bag. "Vegeta please give it to me." "Kaede where are you going? Trunks will worry no matter how you tell him not too." "I'm leaving for a little bit. I need time alone where no one can bother me. Please Vegeta give me my bag." Vegeta gazed into my eyes and then he softened up and threw me my bag, "The boy loves you." I walked to the window and said before taking off, "I know." I jumped out my window and flew away to get away.  
  
Okay guys sorry this took so long, but you gotta admit this was a pretty interesting chapter. A lot happened in that one day. By the way I want at the least 65 reviews before the next chapter is up. I'm pretty sure you guys can do it. See ya all next time! 


	29. I'm Back Part Four

Okay chapters might be layed out more quickly but only 'cos they're shorter. And a big thanks to TrunkzWarriorprincess and for your kind review. Oh and chico 65 isn't that much, I was thinking of doing 75 instead.  
  
I've been flying for over an hour. I wonder if Trunks found my note. Who knows, but I can't take any chances so I'm going run that way the others won't be able to sense me.  
  
Landing in the forest definatly wasn't the best idea. I could feel eyes on me. I knew who was watching me.  
  
But I wasn't going to tell him to show himself. I didn't have too. I could just attack him. I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.  
  
I was running so I slowed my pace to a walk. That's when the voices started.  
  
I'm gonna find you and when I find you I'm gonna fuck you."  
  
The voices were in a joking but creepy manner. They kept repeating over and over. But I kept walking. I wasn't going to be stopped. (Don't own Evanescence or their song Haunted)  
  
long lost words whisper slowly to me  
  
still can't find what keeps me here  
  
I didn't know why I wasn't leaving. Why was I standing here? I didn't feel like myself.  
  
when all this time i've been so hollow inside  
  
i know you're still there  
  
I sat on the ground. What was I supposed to do? I could feel him. But I wasn't going to give in.  
  
watching me wanting me  
  
i can feel you pull me down  
  
fearing you loving you  
  
i won't let you pull me down  
  
It was odd. I feared him, yet the thought of him wanting me gave me an odd but happy feeling. I heard a gun go off and then something crash.  
  
But he was still alive. I could smell him.  
  
hunting you i can smell you - alive  
  
your heart pounding in my head  
  
Someone was coming toward me. I could sense him. He was the man who had the gun. I was never shot by a gun before. I mean why would I be shot in the first case? Besides it wouldn't be able to hurt me, right?  
  
Then the gun was fired again and I saw the bullet come at me but I was waiting for the right time to move.  
  
The bullet was less then two yards away and I saw about to move. But then I was knocked over and the bullet didn't hit me. Instead it hit Jaipon.  
  
Jaipon stumbled from the shot and landed on top of me. I was shocked but found myself getting lost in his blue eyes. He just looked back at me.  
  
watching me wanting me  
  
i can feel you pull me down  
  
saving me raping me  
  
watching me  
  
I shook my head to clear my thoughts.  
  
"Jaipon. Could you get off?"  
  
He shook his head, "No."  
  
I sighed and thought about it. Maybe if I made a deal with him. He could help me and then I would be his mate.  
  
It sounded like an idea, but the only problem was Trunks. But that was why I left to get away from Trunks.  
  
I took a deep breath, "Jaipon if you help me with something then I will be your mate."  
  
He stared at me and then said, "What is it you need help with?"  
  
"I need to find a job but I can't be me. I have to take the role of some other girl. Once I find a job I have to find Trunks and find out if he really loves me. Then we'll find the Dragon Balls and I'll make my wish. Then I will be your mate."  
  
"I have heard of the Dragon Balls, but what do you want to wish for?"  
  
I took a deep breath, "I no longer wish to be Saiyan."  
  
Okay guys this is a short chapter. It was suppose to be that way. I'll be nice and let it pass that you didn't get 65 reviews, you were right chico way to many for such a short chapter. Oh well later days. 


	30. I'm Back Conclusion

Alright, from what I've read so far I could tell you guys weren't too impressed with the last chapter. Well I have news for you guys, you're all gullible. You all thought that Les wasn't gonna be a Saiyan no more. Now I know I fooled you guys. Alright and Kit since you've been my most constant reviewer you get a reward. I'm not gonna say what it is, but you'll see in time. Well enjoy.  
  
"I will not help if that is your reason."  
  
I stared at him in disbelief and then gave him a stern look, "Fine then I will not be your mate."  
  
"I do not care any longer. If must you run away from all that annoys you then you can not be a true Saiyan. I will help you find a job though and I will help you find out how much Trunks loves you, but I will not help with the Dragon Balls."  
  
I smiled but was still confused, "What would you like in return for helping me?"  
  
"I will need some time before deciding."  
  
Trunks' POV  
  
I reread the journal entry for the fourth time. I couldn't believe she left. It's unbelievable.  
  
Goku doesn't seem very worried. "She'll be fine. Don't you worry." Was all Goku said in his usual cheery voice.  
  
I can't help it. It's so hard not to worry. If anything happened to her I don't know what I'd do. I guess it's that part about me being the problem that hurts the most.  
  
Dad's been telling me not worry. It's only been a couple of hours since she left. All Dad said was that I was to become stronger then her; that if I could beat her in a match I would win her back.  
  
For once in my life I listened to Dad. I let him train me. If there was any way to get Les back I knew Dad would know how to do so.  
  
*******One Hour Later*******  
  
Les' POV  
  
We're staying at this small little cabin, but what it's missing on the outside the inside definatly makes up.  
  
Jaipon already started helping me. He made this whole bio about the girl I'm suppose to be tomorrow. He was on the phone now talking to someone from the office that I'm going to go to for my interview.  
  
"Hello. Yes, I wanted to know if there are any jobs open.  
  
::Pause::  
  
"My daughter Kit." (A/N: There's your reward Kit! You get to be Les! Again thanks for being my most constant reviewer.)  
  
::Pause::  
  
"Her age?" He looked at me obviously not knowing the answer. I rolled my eyes and mouthed, 'Eighteen.'  
  
"Eighteen." He said speaking into the phone.  
  
::Pause::  
  
He handed me the phone, "She wants to talk to you."  
  
I took the phone from him, "Hello." I remembered to change the pitch of my voice.  
  
"Hi Kit. This is Bulma B.........."  
  
I freaked out, "Bulma!! Bulma it's me! Les!"  
  
I couldn't believe it! Jaipon called Capsule Corp.  
  
Bulma sounded very shocked yet in a sense happy, "Les, where are you? Everyone is worried sick."  
  
"Bulma I needed to get away from Tr.......everyone. And please call me Kit. That way no one will hear you."  
  
"Oh alright Le.....Kit. Do you still want the job?"  
  
"Yes. And another thing, tell Mom and Dad that I'm okay. As long as Andrew, Trunks, Gohan and Goten don't know everything will be okay."  
  
"Fine Les. By the way your Trunks' secratary."  
  
"WHAT!!! Trunks' secratary!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kit. That's the only job left. Marissa quit as soon as you left."  
  
I sighed, "Okay. I'll take the job. What time do you need me there?"  
  
"Around 9:30 AM." Bulma said sounding thrilled, "Meet at Trunks' office tomorrow okay?"  
  
"Sure Bulma. Thanks and Bulma tell Trunks I love him. "  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Yeah. Bye."  
  
I hung the phone up and sighed.  
  
Trunks' POV  
  
I just finished training with Dad. It helped a lot. All I really did was vent all my anger out on Dad.  
  
I'm walking down the hallway to the kitchen and Mom just hung up the phone. She looked unusually pleased.  
  
"Mom why are you so happy? Did you find Les?"  
  
She shook her head, "No. We didn't find her. But I need you to go to work tomorrow. I found you a new secratary. I think you'll like her Trunks."  
  
"But Mom, how can I go to work if Les isn't found? Can't the girl wait?"  
  
"No Trunks. I need you at work by 8:30 and her name is Kit." Mom began walking down the hall and then shouted over her shoulder, "By the way Les did call. She said to tell you that she loved you."  
  
I smiled to myself. Maybe she would be okay........for a little bit.  
  
Les' POV  
  
"Thanks Jaipon. I'm gonna go get ready for tomorrow."  
  
"Fine. I'll catch us something to eat."  
  
I walked into the bathroom, shut the door and began taking out different hair dyes. Red, brown and blonde.  
  
I tried the red first. As soon as I finished (A/N: I never used that kinda stuff before and I have no idea how long it takes or how fast it comes out.) I almost gagged. I looked so.......yuck........I threw the red away.  
  
(Note to Kit: I don't know what color eyes or hair you have so if I made a mistake. Tell me in the review and I'll fix it for ya. Or if ya like how she looks I'll leave it. It's your call.)  
  
Next was brown. I wasn't going to use blonde because it would look to much like I was super saiyan. I applied it and was shocked to see that it actually looked really good.  
  
I charged up a ki blast and then took one last glance at my knee length hair. It would have to go. I grabbed my hair and pulled it in front of me. I held it up and then with a swift slice my hair fell to the ground. I then cut the both front sides of my hair so it was at an angle.  
  
I took a look in the mirror. It didn't look half bad. I reached into my bag and pulled out a pair of brown contacts. I quickly popped them in and then blinked rapidly to get used to them.  
  
I stared at my reflection. It didn't even look like me. But that was what I was aiming for. Mission number one accomplished.  
  
It was 6:00 when Jaipon came back. He threw open the door and came in with, something that looked like a skinned deer.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"This is dinner."  
  
"But what animal?"  
  
"Deer."  
  
"Alright.....when do we eat?"  
  
"Now." He dropped the corpse to the ground and then sat beside it and ripped a huge piece of flesh off and began eating it.  
  
I shivered in disgust.  
  
"I'm going to cook mine."  
  
Jaipon laughed, "How? There's no stove."  
  
I smirked, "Some Saiyan you are."  
  
I ripped a huge piece off flesh of the animal and then created a ki blast. I put the the meat over the blast and then rotated it every so often. It only took three minutes and by the time it was done Jaipon ate half the carcus.  
  
Good thing I took a large piece. Not like it mattered. I guess it was weird or weird for a Saiyan at least, but I just didn't feel hungry. I felt weak and then I colasped on to the floor suddenly panting in exhaustion.  
  
Trunks' POV  
  
I walked back to my room from the kitchen with a large tray of food. I began to feel very tired and soon I didn't feel so hungry anymore. I fell to the floor and then I blacked out.  
  
Les' POV  
  
Jaipon rushed over to me, gently picked me up and then rushed me into the bedroom and placed me on the bed.  
  
"Take deep breaths. Relax."  
  
I did as he told me and started to feel slighly better, but I was in no shape to get up by myself.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" I asked between coughs.  
  
"You're having a withdrawl."  
  
"But I don't take drugs or anything like that. How I am withdrawling?"  
  
"It is not a withdrawl from drugs. It is a withdrawl from being to far away from your mate for to long a time."  
  
"I DON'T HAVE A MATE!" I yelled. Then I took a deep breath and continued, "That doesn't make sense. When I was thirteen I went to America and this never happened."  
  
"Things change over time. Now I think it best you sleep now and try not to think of your mate."  
  
"HE'S NOT MY MATE!!!!" I shouted, furious at the idea.  
  
Jaipon only smirked, "We'll see."  
  
He then turned off the lights and then shut the door before leaving.  
  
Trunks' POV  
  
"Boy wake up!" Dad said shaking me.  
  
"Huh?" I slowly opened my eyes. Mom, Dad, and Andrew were standing around my bed.  
  
It hurt to get up, but with Dad around I wasn't going to take a chance. I slowly pushed myself up, "What happened?"  
  
"You're having a withdrawl."  
  
I was about to ask what he was talking about and then I realized he was talking about mating, "But I don't have a mate. How can I be having a withdrawl?"  
  
"It seems that you are bonded to Les and the distance is interfering."  
  
"Then shouldn't I find her?"  
  
Andrew shook his head, "Do you want her to get mad at you again?"  
  
"No, but....."  
  
Dad interupted, "Leave her be. Just avoid thinking of her."  
  
"Things will be better tomorrow, Trunks." Mom said smiling gently.  
  
"Okay. I'm going to sleep now." I said yawning.  
  
"Alright. Good night Trunks."  
  
"Night." I said before falling asleep.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Reader's POV  
  
Les wandered around. 'What is this place? It looks like Capsule Corp. But it's not.'  
  
She took a good look at herself and found that she looked like she normally did. Her hair was black and down to her knees and her eyes were black once again.  
  
She tried to go Super Saiyan, but for some reason she couldn't. She was so confused. She couldn't go Super Saiyan and she didn't know where she was. Not a good combo.  
  
She paused for a moment and then said annoyed, "Trunks."  
  
She tried flying but to no avil she couldn't. "This couldn't get any worse."  
  
Suddenly Trunks get fell out of the sky and landed on top of Les.  
  
"TRUNKS!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU PLAN TO FALL ON ME!!!!!" She shouted furiously from under her.  
  
"Les?!? I found you. God I'm so happy. Would you please explain why you really left? Your letter says it was because of me, but I don't think that's the answer, right?" Trunks asked overjoyed.  
  
Les pushed Trunks off of her and then stood and said, "Trunks the letter didn't lie. I really did leave because of you. When are you going to realize that?"  
  
Trunks was still on the ground and he looked up at Les, "I guess I did realize that, but I don't want to believe it."  
  
"Look Trunks face it. For once in your life the problem is because of you. I don't know what you wanted Trunks. Maybe it was your Saiyan side that got in the way, but you pushed me away not the other way around." Les spat.  
  
Trunks got up furious at the way Les was talking to him, "Well now it is the other way around Les. You're pushing me away now and you pushed me away when you wrote that damn letter of yours. I don't get it Les. Here I am giving myself to you and yet you still push me away. What the hell do you want?"  
  
Les gazed deeply into Trunks' eyes trying to find something comforting, but couldn't, "I don't know Trunks. I try to find what I want. I really do. But I get lost doing so and I don't want to be found. Not now at least maybe later."  
  
Trunks didn't say anything he just stared back at Les.  
  
Trunks then looked the other way.  
  
Les felt her heart break and she fell to the ground in defeat. Trunks just stared at her watching as she began to whimper.  
  
"Trunks I love you. Why aren't you talking to me?"  
  
"Because Les I'm thinking things over."  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Les asked calming herself.  
  
"If I still love you or not," Trunks smirked.  
  
"Trunks I know you love me."  
  
"Really then how am I the problem?"  
  
"You just are."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
Les began jumping up and down angry that Trunks was getting on her nerves so easily.  
  
Just as about Les was about to say something a huge ki blast came and hit Trunks. Les screamed in terror right before she woke up. Immdeiatly after she woke up Trunks did the same covered in sweat and was bruised and scared.  
  
Les' POV  
  
I don't want to go back to sleep. I can't go back to sleep. I don't want to watch Trunks die again. Once was already to much. I'll stay awake the rest of the night.I don't need that much sleep anyways.  
  
Trunks' POV  
  
I can't believe it. We're me and Les sharing a dream? I hope not. If things turn out like that..........Who knows? I'm not going back to sleep. I guess I really should think about if I still love her or not.  
  
Reader's POV  
  
Les got out of bed at 6:30 in the morning. She sighed afraid that the dream really was true. She found her bag near her bed and pulled out a capsule. In it was a varitiey of clothes that she would never wear. That's what she had to do. She had to throw Trunks' offtrack.  
  
She picked out a black mini skirt and a blood red halter top with a pair of the highest black heels she ever saw. She shivered in disgust at what she was about to do.  
  
She grabbed the clothes and rushed into the bathroom. She did her routine, you know, shower, brush her teeth, get dressed, that kind of stuff.  
  
She wabbeled as she left the bathroom since she wasn't used to the extra height. Jaipon laughed at her as she entered the kitchen."  
  
"What's wrong? Is that too much height for a Saiyan?"  
  
Les rolled her eyes at him, "I'm not gonna eat. I haven't been that hungry anyways."  
  
It was already 8:30. Les had no idea it would take so long to get ready.  
  
Trunks on the other hand, wasn't doing so well. His alarm went off late and he fell out of bed in surprise. He spilled coke on his suit and he was in such a rush that he forgot his shirt.  
  
He quickly rushed back home, got dressed all over agan and did his best to hided all his bruises and scars, and then flew out the door.  
  
Les took her time and grabbed the capsule for her car, jaguar Xj220, and then stuck it in her pocket.  
  
She hovered for a moment before taking off and skillfully dodging trees. As soon as she came to a drive way she pulled out her capsule and threw it onto the ground, revealing her orange car.  
  
She hopped into her car and drove off not caring at all about the speed limit. And Les was having tons of fun driving to Capsule Corp. She got pulled over three times and all she had to do was threaten the police man and he left her alone, of course others came and soon they just didn't bother. Not only that but along the way men from all different areas of ton were honking at her, oh yeah Les was having tons of fun.  
  
And Trunks was having the most fun. Not only was he starving, but he was a complete mess and not to mention he felt like shit.  
  
Les pulled into the parking lot and met Bulma by the door, although Bulma didn't really recognize her.  
  
"Hey Bulma." Les said running up to her.  
  
"Le......Kit?"  
  
"Yep. Is Trunks here?"  
  
"No he woke up late and should be here in a couple of seconds."  
  
"Oh okay, well is Andrew here?"  
  
"Unlike his brother he woke up on time, so I figure he should be here."  
  
"Great thanks Bulma."  
  
"No problem Les."  
  
But Les was already at Andrew's office by the time she said anything.  
  
She took a deep breath and remembered to act like she never acted.  
  
"Hi." She said stepping into Andrew's room catching his attention right away.  
  
"Les?" He walked over to her and traced his hand over her scar on her cheek.  
  
Les panicked she had forgot all about her scars. 'Damn it. I already blew it........well maybe not just yet.  
  
Les shook her head, "No I'm not Les. I'm Kit, Mr. Briefs new secrartary."  
  
Andrew quickly removed his hand from her cheek and gave her a confused look, "Sorry 'bout that Kit. It's just my best friend Les left a day ago and she has the same scars you do. Anyways I'm Trunks younger brother, Andrew. His office is down the hall."  
  
"K, thanks." Les began walking down the hall to where Trunks' office was.  
  
Andrew ran after her, "Here I'll show you the way."  
  
"Umm......Okay." Les said, not really needing any help since she had been here tons of times.  
  
Andrew showed her the way down the hall and then opened the door for her.  
  
"Sorry about the mess. We both don't come here often, but he doesn't clean up anything."  
  
Les laughed, "It's okay. I'm not that neat either."  
  
Andrew smiled, "Yeah well he should be here in 3...2...1."  
  
Trunks sprinted into the room.  
  
"That was fast." Kit said.  
  
"Uhhh...well I guess track comes in handy when you're late."  
  
Andrew burst out laughing and Kit had to stifle her laugh. That was the lamest excuse she ever heard from Trunks.  
  
"Anyways," She managed to say in between laughs, "I'm Kit, your new secratary."  
  
"You're Kit?" Trunks quickly looked at her and then stopped when he saw her scars, "Les has those scars."  
  
"So I have heard from Andrew."  
  
"But you can't be Les. She would never were clothes like that." Trunks was mumbling to himself.  
  
"Ok........well thanks Andrew."  
  
"Yeah later guys." Andrew went back to office.  
  
There was an awkward silence. Trunks just looked at the ground and Kit leaned against the wall waiting for something to happen.  
  
Kit noticed that she felt much better then she did the night before, 'Maybe Jaipon was right. Maybe since if I am bonded to Trunks that's why I'm feeling better maybe it's Andrew. I'll think about that later, right now I'm starving.'  
  
Trunks looked up and Kit stopped leaning against the wall and asked at the same time, "You hungry?"  
  
Kit nodded her head rapidly.  
  
Trunks smiled, "Ok good. We'll get some breakfast and then come back okay?"  
  
"Alright Mr. Briefs." Kit almost gagged she never called Trunks, Mr. Briefs, even when she was kiding.  
  
"You can call me Trunks."  
  
"Okay Trunks."  
  
The two walked down the hall and out the building until Trunks stopped and Kit crashed into him.  
  
"Trunks what's wrong?"  
  
"I forgot my car."  
  
"Then how'd you get here?"  
  
"I fle....walked."  
  
"Whatever, I brought my car." She tossed him the keys, "Here you can drive."  
  
"Alright, where's your car?"  
  
Without thinking Kit grabbed Trunks hand and ran as best as she could in her heels to the car, "Right here."  
  
Trunks opened the door to the car and held it open for Kit, then shut it as soon as she was in. Trunks then ran around the car hopped into the car, turned the car on and then drove off.  
  
"So where do you want to go for breakfast?"  
  
"I don't care really. Any place that has food will do." She said grinning.  
  
Trunks laughed, "I agree." He saw the golden arches coming up, "Mcdonalds, sound good?"  
  
Kit nodded, "Sure."  
  
Trunks pulled into the driveway and while he ordered the food from a very shocked waiter Kit turned on the radio and hummed to the songs.  
  
The food was in the car twenty minutes later and now the two were just randomly drving around eating.  
  
Kit started to hear the beggining of one of her favorite songs so she turned the radio up really loud.  
  
(Don't own Evanescence or their song)  
  
"How can you see into my eyes like open doors," She sang, "Leading you down into my core where I've be come so numb."  
  
Kit singing made Trunks think, "Her voice sounds exactly like Les'." He paused for a moment. That is Les' voice. Which means that Kit is Les, but I don't want to disapoint her. She's never been this happy in a while and it's great to see her this way."  
  
"My spirt sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back..........home."  
  
"Trunks, next time the guy sings the his part sing it too, okay?" Kit said smiling.  
  
"I don't sing Kit."  
  
"Please!!!!"  
  
Trunks gave in. It was so hard to resisit her, "Fine, next time."  
  
"Yay, thanks Boxer-Boy!"  
  
"No problem, wait, what did you call me?"  
  
"Boxer-Boy." She said smiling.  
  
"It has to be Les." Trunks thought to himself, "She started calling me that when I was fifteen."  
  
**FlashBack**  
  
"Marissa give them back!!!" Trunks shouted chasing after Marissa. Trunks was in only his boxers and Marissa was running off with his shirt and pants. Goten was on the ground laughing. Andrew and Les were off to the side sparring.  
  
"Not a chance." She threw his clothes to Goten, "Here Goten. Run!"  
  
Goten caught them and began running from Trunks laughing the entire time. Andrew and Les had stopped sparring and were now watching what was going on.  
  
Goten flew up to Andrew and handed off Trunks' clothes to him. Andrew tossed them to Les and right before Trunks was about to grab them Les threw them in the air and then threw a ki blast at them destorying them.  
  
"Les! I don't have any other clothes!!"  
  
"Really. Why not?" She said smirking. Andrew burst out laughing.  
  
"Don't act dumb you know why. All my clothes were dyed pink."  
  
Les started to laugh along with Goten and Marissa. Andrew who was already laughing was laughing even harder.  
  
"Oh well that's to bad. Guess you'll have to go to school in your boxers." Les smirked, "Boxer-Boy!"  
  
**End FlashBack**  
  
"Trunks! Trunks! Here comes the part!" Kit shouted.  
  
Trunks shook his head waking himself up from his flashback.  
  
Kit began laughing hysterically as Trunks began to sing the part.  
  
The things guys do for the ones they love.  
  
And that's how things pretty much went for a month. Trunks and Kit would go for breakfast and then spend the whole day together.  
  
Bulma loved that the two were spending more time together. She was so pleased she gave Kit a day off so she could see Gohan and finally meet his to be wife and her neice Pan.  
  
Kit dyed her hair back to black for the occisian and took her contacts out. Then she flew to Gohan's house.  
  
(A/N: In case of confusion, Les will be Kit when she's around Trunks. Otherwise she'll be Les. Sorry if this confues you.)  
  
She landed and then knocked on the door. She heard some pitter-patters and then a little girl came up to the door and opened it.  
  
The girl took a good look at Les, "Who are you?"  
  
"Do you know who Les is?"  
  
"Ummm.........Daddy mentioned her name before, but then she left and then I couldn't say her name anymore 'cos Daddy would get upset if I did."  
  
"Pan, honey, who's at the door?" Gohan asked from somewhere in the house.  
  
"I don't know Daddy."  
  
Gohan walked over and was really shocked, "Les. Oh my god you're okay. Do Mom and Dad know you're okay?"  
  
Les nodded, "Yeah I told them a while back. So where's Videl? I never got a chance to meet her."  
  
Gohan sighed, "She's at a meeting with her father. So how long till you let everyone know that you're okay? You do know that Goten and Andrew spend every second looking for you and now that you flew here they're going to come find you."  
  
"Da...." Gohan gave her a stern look since she was about to swear in front of his daughter, "rnit."  
  
"I really wanted to meet my neice." She bent down quickly and gave Pan a quick hug.  
  
"Pan I'm really sorry. But I'm your aunt and I really wanted to say hi before I went off again."  
  
Pan's eyes lit up at the sound of aunt, "You're Les! You came back! I'm so happy! Daddy said you were strong and that when you came back you would train me."  
  
Les couldn't help but smile, "I would love to train you, Pan. But I can't right now. Maybe later okay?"  
  
Pan looked disapointed but nodded, "Okay. Bye Aunt Les."  
  
"Bye Pan. Bye Gohan."  
  
Then Les dashed off using her Saiyan speed right before Andrew and Goten arrived.  
  
"Did you find Les?"  
  
"No Goten. We didn't." Gohan said.  
  
"I can't believe it. It's been a month and Trunks stopped looking for her." Andrew said.  
  
"Well don't give up guys."  
  
"Yeah don't give up!" Pan echoed.  
  
Andrew and Goten laughed then flew off.  
  
Kit was in the car with Trunks and they were both laughing and eating their breakfast. Trunks then leaned over and kissed Kit. Kit kissed him back then realizing how much she missed him. Trunks broke the kiss and asked,  
  
"Les when are you going to come back home?"  
  
Kit didn't look surprised or upset or happy, "I'm coming home tomorrow."  
  
Wow that was a long chapter. I hope that cleared everything up and please don't expect chapters like that often this was fifteen pages of hard work and my head is killing me from so much writing. Anyways I was thinking of making a whole series out of this ya know. You guys can decide. The sequel is in the process and this one probably has five more chapters left. Well I hoped you all enjoyed. Until next chapter! 


	31. Meet Begeta

Hey everyone! Thanks to TrunkzWarriorprincess, chico and Kit for your reviews. And Kit I would write a b/v fic the only thing is that I try to be as original as possible and since b/v are so common it's hard for me to think up a good original plot, but if you can think one up for me, hey, I'll write one up for you and give you a whole lot of credit. One more thing, the next chapter is definatly the last chapter to the story, then you all get to read Where I Don't Belong. Enjoy!!!  
  
Les' POV  
  
What did I just do? Had I just said tomorrow?  
  
"Trunks, I really don't know. I'll try to aim for tomorrow, okay?"  
  
He seemed satifsied with the answer, "Fine."  
  
"Thanks Trunks."  
  
I opened the door to the car, stepped out and then flew back to the cabin. I flew as fast as I could, then quickly opened the door to the cabin and almost fainted.  
  
The inside was practically destroyed and everything was thrown onto the floor. I searched for Jaipon's ki. It was faint, but he was underneath a huge pile of junk.  
  
I grabbed hunks of it and began chucking them to the side. I found Jaipon, but his breathing was slow and it took a lot out of him just to take a breath.  
  
I shook him, "Jaipon, please don't die. Be strong Jaipon!!"  
  
I wasn't going to show my tears in front of Jaipon.  
  
He did his best to smile, "Kaede, don't worry! Things happen for a reason. You must avenge...." He began coughing up blood.  
  
"Avenge who? Jaipon don't die! I need you! I love you!"  
  
"You don't love me and you don't need me, but thanks for saying that." He took one last breath before he died.  
  
"No Jaipon! Who do I have to avenge? Don't leave me!" I fought a battle against my tears and I wasn't going to lose.  
  
I screamed in rage and sadness, "WHO DID THIS!!! SHOW YOURSELF NOW!!!"  
  
"What is wrong Kaede? Did I do something wrong by killing my half brother?" A voice said from a corner.  
  
"Who the hell are you? Why did you kill Jaipon?"  
  
"I doubt you have heard of me, so I guess introductions are necessary. My name is Yukio. And why did I kill my brother? I happen to go by what my name means."  
  
"And what does your name mean?" I was getting angrier by the second and my energy level was rising quickly.  
  
He smirked, "It means that I get what I want. You see when my brother began watching you and took an interest in you I took an interest in you too. But you see my mother always favored him the best. Maybe it was because his father was still alive while mine commited suicide.  
  
"Our mother was a whore, every night she'd go around town and have her fun. I had many siblings, but I was always hated and the others always hated me. Except Jaipon he was always the best. He couldn't hate me, instead he tried to make peace with me. Now look where that got him. DEATH. Now I'm sure you don't want to end up that way Kaede so I suggest you mate with me."  
  
I was shocked by the story. Jaipon wasn't what I would call nice, but compared to Vegeta he wasn't that bad.  
  
I didn't want to loose my life but I didn't want to die either. I wasn't going to be a whore. I could take care of this myself. I didn't need any help, right?  
  
"No I won't be your whore. Now leave before I kill you."  
  
"I would think that over." He pointed to the side of him. I followed his finger only to find little Pan tied up struggling to get out.  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
He threw a ki blast and it just missed Panny's head, "Would I?"  
  
Where was Gohan? Why was it always me in these positions? I couldn't risk Pan's life. My brother would be heartbroken.  
  
I sighed in defeat, "I will be your mate, but first let my niece go."  
  
"I trust you on this. If you pull anything I will kill her." He said before letting her go.  
  
"I won't." I looked at Pan, "Panny go back to Daddy. And don't tell him what's happening okay? It will be our secret."  
  
"But Aunt Les......"  
  
"Go now Pan!!"  
  
Pan jumped back in fright and then flew off.  
  
"Good thing she left. What she would have seen wouldn't have been good for her." He began walking toward me and then pushed me against a wall.  
  
He took off his shirt and then began working at my halter-top.  
  
I didn't say a word. I couldn't. I just kept thinking to myself. 'Trunks will find me.'  
  
I suddenly felt cold when I realized my top was off.  
  
'Trunks! Please Trunks! Help me!' Was all I could think.  
  
Yukio was working at his pants and I just shivered against the wall.  
  
'Trunks! Help me!' I shouted in my mind.  
  
Trunks' POV  
  
I was a little upset. Knowing Les she might not even show up at all. I sighed and then drove around a little bit to clear my mind.  
  
'Trunks! Please Trunks! Help me!' I heard in my head, 'Trunks! Help me!'  
  
I immediatly stopped the car and almost crashed into the car in front of me.  
  
'Les?' I thought.  
  
'Trunks! Yukio is attacking me!' I could hear her in my head. Dad explained this a few days ago. When the bond between the two became stronger they would be able to talk telepathectly.  
  
'Les where are you?' I focused my thoughts. By now I had pulled the car over and was only focused on helping Les and nothing else.  
  
'In the cabin. I'll try to raise my energy a little higher. But Trunks how are we talking like this?'  
  
'Les, I'll tell you later. Just raise your energy a bit higher so can find. Everything will be okay. Don't worry.'  
  
'Trunks please hurry.'  
  
I jumped out of the car and then flew as fast as I could following Les' ki. When I reached the cabin I threw a punch at the wall making a way in.  
  
When I found Les she was in nothing but her underwear and bra and the man who I figured was Yukio had only his underwear on.  
  
I charged up a ki blast and then began to hover. My anger grew with each passing second. No one could do this to Les and no one ever would.  
  
Soon I was at Super Saiyan Two still furious. I threw the ki blast at Yukio and many more followed. I disapeared and then reapeared in front of him and began throwing punches at him. I was much faster and stronger then Yukio. He couldn't even touch me let alone defend himself.  
  
I kicked him in the stomach and then watched his limp, cold, body hit the ground. I kicked him to the side and then embraced Les.  
  
She was sobbing into my chest. I powered down and did my best to calm her.  
  
"Trunks, that happened twice." She said between sobs.  
  
"When Les?"  
  
"The day I left. Jaipon tried to that time but Mari stopped him."  
  
"It's okay Les. You can cry."  
  
After that statement Les quickly rubbed her tears away and said stubbornly, "Saiyans don't cry."  
  
"You just were."  
  
"Was not."  
  
"Were too."  
  
Les gave me a look, "Trunks I'm sorry for leaving. I won't do it ever again."  
  
"It's okay Les. I forgive you."  
  
"Trunks, I love you."  
  
I smiled, "I love you too Les."  
  
She beamed as I told her what I had been dying to tell her for years, "Really Trunks?"  
  
"Really Really."  
  
Reader's POV  
  
Trunks started to kiss Les and she happily kissed him back, adding more passion into the kiss. Soon the kissing became something more and Les was soon underneath Trunks as they began to make love.  
  
(imagine a lemon scene right here)  
  
Les' POV  
  
I woke up the next morning to find Trunks and me on the floor naked. I was wrapped up tight in Trunks' embrace.  
  
I slowly moved away and then got dressed super fast. I kissed Trunks on the cheek and then flew off home.  
  
When I landed and knocked on the door I expected Mom or Dad or answer it not Goten. I laughed as I saw his face. He was totally shocked.  
  
"Hey Goten! What's up?"  
  
"What's up? How can you ask 'what's up' when you've been gone for god knows how long."  
  
"Goten I never really left. I just changed life styles. So are Mom and Dad home?"  
  
Goten gave me a look that said he was annoyed but I just smiled back, "Yeah they're in the backyard."  
  
"Thank you big brother." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Goten rubbed the spot where I had kissed him, "Les........"  
  
I put my hand my behind my head and laughed, then ran into the house before Goten attacked me.  
  
I wandered around the house and ended up in my room. All of Marissa's stuff was gone and it was back to the way it was when I was left for college.  
  
I walked over to my bed and then lay down on it. It felt nice to be home. I picked up the phone and dialed the numbers for Jason.  
  
"Hello." It was a girl's voice.  
  
"Yeah. Can I talk to Jason?"  
  
I could hear her whispering to him in the background, "He's kinda busy right now. Could he call you back later?"  
  
"No. Tell him this is Les."  
  
"Fine." She said in a snotty voice.  
  
Again she whispered something to him and this time Jason picked up.  
  
"Les?" He said in a scared voice.  
  
"Yeah. Well I was going to tell you I was moving back to Japan but it seems as though you don't really care about me anymore. Have fun being a manwhore."  
  
I hung up.  
  
"Do you feel better now?" Dad asked from outside my door.  
  
"A lot better."  
  
Dad sat beside me on my bed, "Get any stronger?"  
  
"No not really. I kinda stopped training for a little bit." I sat up. "So where's Mom?"  
  
"Calling Andrew. Goten and Andrew spent all of their time looking for you. Do you know how worried they were?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well get comfortable. I'm sure Andrew will be here in a little while."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Dad kissed me on the forehead and then sniffed the air. He gave me a look as if I did something wrong and then left shutting the door to my room.  
  
I took a sigh of relief. I was so glad Dad didn't ask any questions. I grabbed a change of clothes and then rushed off into the bathroom and then took a long hot shower.  
  
I hopped out, got dressed and then walked into the kitchen to find everyone in there. I mean everyone. There was Gohan, and the women standing next to him must have been Videl, Pan was in her mother's arms, and then of course Vegeta, Bulma, Bra, Trunks and Andrew and then Mom, Dad and Goten.  
  
"Why's everyone here?" I asked.  
  
"You've been gone for almost over a month Les. Besides you haven't even met Videl yet." Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah, but if I'm just here to meet Videl then I still don't get why everyone else is here."  
  
"It's not illegal to see you Les. Most of us haven't seen you since the day you first left." Andrew said.  
  
"Fine well you people saw me. Right now all I really wanna do is spar. I haven't gone Super in so long and I need something to wake me up."  
  
"Later Les. Why don't you meet Videl?"  
  
I sighed and then walked over to Videl and smiled, "Hi Videl. I'm Kaede or Les, as you already know."  
  
Videl smiled, "It's nice to meet you Les."  
  
"Same."  
  
"Aren't you and Gohan getting married in about two and half months?"  
  
"Yeah just about." She replied.  
  
"Gohan please don't tell me you got a dress for me." I said turning my attentions to Gohan.  
  
"Heh...sorry Les. Mom said if I didn't get you a dress she would use that frying pan of hers on me."  
  
"Mom!!!"  
  
"Kaede don't argue with me."  
  
I scowled at her.  
  
"Could everyone leave for a sec?" Trunks asked, "I kinda need to tell Les something."  
  
Everyone including me gave Trunks a confused look but left anyways.  
  
Gohan was the last to leave. He glarred at Trunks, "You hurt my sister in anyway and I'll kill you."  
  
Trunks matched his glare, "Whatever."  
  
Gohan followed everyone else out.  
  
"Trunks, what do you need to tell me?"  
  
"I'm not telling you anything. I'm asking you something."  
  
"Okay then ask."  
  
"Les, would you live with me? Mom bought this really nice private house on a private island only a few miles from here. She gave it to me and wanted me and you to share it. Do you want too?"  
  
"Of course I do Trunks."  
  
"Great! Pack some clothes and we can leave now."  
  
"Now? Why now Trunks? I just got home. I want to stay here for a little bit. Can we leave after Gohan and Videl's wedding?"  
  
Trunks thought about it, "Sure. If that's what you want."  
  
"That is what I want. Now let's go outside."  
  
Trunks and me went outside and spent the rest of the day fooling around and spending time with the family, but not once did we spar not even Vegeta and Dad.  
  
Another month passed and I soon realized I was gaining weight and my stomach began to bluge. I panicked and as soon as Goten and Dad left I talked to Mom.  
  
"Mom?" I asked walking into the kitchen  
  
"Yes." She said taking a seat at the counter.  
  
"I think I'm preganet." I mummbled, hoping she wouldn't hear me to well.  
  
"You're what?" She asked.  
  
"Preganet."  
  
I looked at her waiting for her response.  
  
Mom grinned, "I have another grandchild!!! Wait till I tell Bulma. So who's the father?"  
  
"Trunks. I think."  
  
"Les, that's great."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Yes it is. How long have you known?"  
  
"Only a few days, but Mom how long does it take for a Saiyan baby to you know be born?"  
  
"Hmmm...Well it took Gohan about six and you and Goten were about seven."  
  
"Oh all right."  
  
"Does anyone else know?"  
  
I shook my head, "No and please don't tell Bulma. I'm going to tell Trunks later. I just want everyone to be surprised."  
  
Mom sighed, "Fine I won't tell anyone."  
  
I hugged Mom, "Thanks so much. Now do you think you could make me some pancakes and do you think we have any kectup to go with them?"  
  
Mom looked at me like I was crazy and started laughing as she began to get the ingredients.  
  
The months went by and soon it was Gohan's wedding, which went very well, and then it became kinda of obvious that I was preganet, but I refused to say who the father was. Vegeta knew but he was smart enough not to say anything. Trunks being a guy of course still didn't know, he thought it was Jaipon or Yukio.  
  
I found that Mary had gone to America for a bit and was a little surprised. Marissa wasn't saying anything and Gohan was a little upset that his little sister wasn't a virgin anymore.  
  
Everything soon flew by and now Trunks and me are living in that house he was talking about it. Mom said it took Gohan six months and I only have less then one month left, I think.  
  
I guess I found it weird but it was like I was falling in love with Trunks all over again. Leaving made me forget about all that's happened and now it seemed nothing more then a vague memory.  
  
It was nice living with Trunks. He would work on his laptop for two hours and during that time I would spar with in the gravity room that Bulma had made me. I was so surprised when he found it. After he worked for two hours we would just hang out. The funniest moments were when Trunks would have to go out and a get something totally weird for me to eat. His facial expressions were priceless.  
  
I'm on the couch right now eating ice cream with ketcup. Trunks is upstairs doing some stuff on his laptop. I then began to feel the pain my mother had described to me not long again.  
  
"Trunks!!" I shouted at a ear spilting volume, "It's the baby Trunks."  
  
In less then three seconds Trunks was down holding my hand.  
  
"Do you want to go to the hospital?"  
  
I shook my head while taking deep breaths, "No call your Mom and my Mom."  
  
Trunks hestiated.  
  
"Now Trunks!!"  
  
Trunks ran out the room and then immediately called Mom and Bulma.  
  
He said everything super fast and then ran back to me and sat by me.  
  
"Goku's gonna use Instant Transmission to bring Mom, Dad and Chi-Chi over."  
  
"Fine. Trunks I want to go in my room."  
  
Trunks quickly picked me up and then flew me into my room and lay me down in my bed.  
  
"Trunks!! Where's Les?" Bulma shouted from downstairs.  
  
"Up here!" Trunks shouted back.  
  
Quickly Bulma and Mom rushed into my room and shoved Trunks out slamming the door after him.  
  
Trunks' POV  
  
I can understand why they would kick me out. Why would I want to see Les give birth to some rape-kid, anyways? It should be my child. I can hear Les screaming and then stopping and breathing hard.  
  
"Trunks, if the child isn't yours will you still love her?" Goku asked me.  
  
"What?" I asked surprised.  
  
"You heard Kakkarot. Will you still love his brat if her brat isn't yours?"  
  
"Of course I would. Its not like the kid gonna know his real father."  
  
"Then why are you worrying?" Dad asked.  
  
I thought about it. Dad was right. Why would I care?  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi came down right before I could answer.  
  
"Trunks, she wants to see you." Chi-Chi said smiling.  
  
I slowly walked down the hallway and slowly opened the door to her room to find her holding the child.  
  
She looked up from the baby at me, "Come here Trunks. I want you to meet him."  
  
I did as she told and sat on the bed beside her. She placed the baby into my arms. I took a good look at the baby. He had black hair but his eyes were blue just like mine. I looked back up at Les confused.  
  
She smiled and said, "Trunks meet your son, Begeta Trunks Son-Briefs."  
  
Yippi!! I finished now only one chapter left! I'm so happy!! Well I hope you guys all enjoyed!! Please review and I'll see you all in the conclusion of Where I Belong. 


	32. I'll Love You Always and Forever

All right everyone, I want to thank every single person who ever reviewed you guys have no idea how much they ment to me. And Kit, chico and TrunkzWarriorprincess you guys were my best reviewers, and I have to thank you even more! And of course, can't forget Andrew who helped me write almost every chapter. Okay, now that I finished my thank-yous you can all read the ending of Where I Belong.  
  
"He's my son?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes. He's our son."  
  
"Our?"  
  
"Yes Trunks. Begeta has both my genes and your genes. That makes him our son."  
  
Trunks just started smiling. He was so happy that this was his son.  
  
"Why'd you call him Begeta?"  
  
"Well, I knew right away that the blue eyes were from Bulma and his hair is much to neat to be from my side so I figured he got his hair from Vegeta. So I put Bulma and Vegeta together and got Begeta."  
  
"It's an okay name."  
  
"Really? What would you have named him?"  
  
"Trunks Jr, of course."  
  
Les began laughing, "Please. Now while Begeta is still sleeping would you mind telling me how those many months ago I could hear you in my head?"  
  
"It's part of the bonding process."  
  
"Ohhhh.how do you complete the bonding?"  
  
"By biting each other's neck."  
  
Les smirked, "Could we complete it now?"  
  
Trunks was a little surprised, "Are you sure? Completing the bonding is the Saiyan marriage."  
  
"I know Trunks. That's what I want. To be bonded to you. I want to share my life with you."  
  
Trunks gazed into Les' eyes and saw that she meant every word. He placed the Begeta carefully into the cradle.  
  
He placed his hands on Les' shoulders and then brought his head down to her neck. He felt his canine teeth grow. Then he sunk his teeth into Les' skin and felt a spasm of pain and pleasure at the same time.  
  
Both he and Les found it hard to breathe. Quickly Trunks lapped up the blood that was oozing from her wound.  
  
"Quick Les. Do the same to me. Complete the bond."  
  
Les quickly obeyed. She placed her hands on his shoulders. Then as soon as her teeth grew she bit down on Trunks completing the bond.  
  
'It's done Les.' He told her through his mind; 'We're bonded.'  
  
Vegeta, Bulma, Goku and Chi-Chi were down stairs waiting for Trunks to come back down.  
  
"They're bonded." Goku and Vegeta said at the same time.  
  
"All ready?" Bulma asked.  
  
"It's not really that soon Bulma. Me and Chi got married in around our twenties. Les is nineteen and Trunks is twenty; it's not that big of difference." Goku replied.  
  
A little while later Trunks came down holding Begeta. Chi-Chi and Bulma both ran over to him eager to hold the baby, but Trunks ignored them both. Instead he walked straight to his father and placed Begeta into his arms.  
  
"Meet your grandson, Begeta."  
  
Vegeta looked at the baby and back at Trunks, "So why is the brat's name Begeta?"  
  
"Les said that he looked more like you and Mom. So she combined your names and got Begeta."  
  
"It is not entirely a Saiyan name, but it will have to do."  
  
"What about me and Goku? Don't we get a child named after us?" Chi-Chi complained.  
  
Trunks nodded, "Yeah if it's a girl her name will be Chiku and if it's a boy his name will Kakori."  
  
"Where's Les?" Goku asked.  
  
"She's sleeping." Trunks said, "Les wants everyone over here in an hour."  
  
"Why?" Goku of course asked.  
  
"The baby, Kakkorot. Why else would they come?"  
  
"They would also come because Les wants to tell everyone something important." Trunks said.  
  
Trunks turned his head and saw Les slowly coming down the stairs yawning. She was back in normal clothes, a blue tangtop and a pair of shorts.  
  
She walked to Vegeta and took the baby out of his arms and then sat on the couch. Slowly Begeta began to wake up and his eyes began to open.  
  
"Trunks could you get me a couple bottles."  
  
"Sure." Trunks rushed into the kitchen grabbed the a few bottles put some milk into them and then warmed them with his ki.  
  
He tossed a bottle to Les and she caught it and began feeding Begeta.  
  
"I take it that no one has called Gohan or Goten or Mary or Marissa and told them to come." Les sighed, "Dad, Vegeta, Trunks use Instant Transmission to bring everyone here."  
  
Everyone just started at Les. She growled then charged up a ki blast in one hand and held the baby in another. Carefully she threw the ki blast hitting Vegeta.  
  
"Move it!"  
  
As soon as the ball hit Vegeta the three men immediately left. Begeta had now finished his fifth bottle and was fast asleep and his tail was wrapped around Les' arm.  
  
"Les when are you going to cut his tail off?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
Les shrugged, "I don't know. Trunks and I were going to let Begeta decide. None of us got the chance to decide if we wanted our tails or not. I want Begeta to have that option."  
  
"What about the moon?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I might destroy it or I'll just keep him away from it." Les replied.  
  
She began to get up, planning to put Begeta to bed when Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Videl and Pan and Bra arrived. Gohan looked really annoyed.  
  
He marched over to Les and demanded, "Who's the father?"  
  
"Trunks." Les said with a tone to match.  
  
Gohan clenched his fists and then grabbed Trunks shirt and pulled him outside. Les and Videl both rolled their eyes at Gohan.  
  
"Goten. Pan. Videl. Come meet your neice and cousin." Les said, sitting on the couch again.  
  
Pan rushed over and stood on her tiptoes to see her cousin.  
  
"What's his name?" Pan asked.  
  
"Begeta."  
  
"I like that name." Pan said, "Can I hold him?"  
  
Videl shook her head, "I don't think so, Pan. Begeta was born only a few hours ago. I think Les might want him to rest for a while."  
  
"No, she can hold him now." Les said.  
  
"I get to hold him after." Goten said.  
  
"Then me!" Chi-Chi shouted.  
  
"Me third!"  
  
Videl just sighed, "I'll be last."  
  
Les laughed, "Pan sit on the couch and hold him like this." She placed the baby into Pan's arms and then made sure she was holding him right. Bra sat on the couch and watched the Begeta silently.  
  
"He's so tiny." Pan observed.  
  
"I wonder how long that'll last." Les said starcastically.  
  
Videl and Goten laughed, but Pan being only five didn't really get it.  
  
Gohan and Trunks came back into the room, each a little messy and agitated. Gohan mumbled to himself and then sat on the couch next to his daughter.  
  
"So where's Andrew, Mary and Marissa?" Les asked.  
  
"Goku should be bringing Mary and Marissa. And Dad's bringing Andrew." Trunks said.  
  
"I wonder what's taking so.." Before Les could finish her sentence. Vegeta arrived with Andrew. Andrew walked over to Pan and looked at his nephew. He smiled, "Who's gonna train the kid?"  
  
Les thought about it, "Probably Dad and Vegeta. That is if they want too. If not me, you and Trunks will."  
  
Finally Goku arrived, looking annoyed, with Mary and Marissa. Both were carrying arm fulls of cloths and other baby items.  
  
Les sighed, "You guys didn't have to get all this."  
  
"But we wanted to Les," Marissa said, "Where's the baby?"  
  
Les pointed to where Andrew and Pan were and in seconds Mary and Marissa were there, making a fuss over the baby.  
  
Les ran over and grabbed the baby from Marissa, who had taken the baby from Videl.  
  
"Okay. Couch. Everyone. Now!" Les said getting agitated.  
  
No one took a second thought and soon everyone but Trunks and Les were on the couch.  
  
"Good. Now that everyone is here. Me and Trunks can tell you all that we will be getting married in six months."  
  
Before anyone could say anything Trunks finished where Les left off, "It will be a small wedding. Pan and Bra are the flower girls. Goten is the best man. Marissa and Videl are the Bride's Maids."  
  
"Any questions?" Les asked.  
  
Everyone knew better then to say anything.  
  
"Good." Les said satisfied.  
  
*****Six Months Later*****  
  
The music was playing and Trunks was standing at the front the room in his black tuxedo and standing next to him was his father and Goten. Pan and Bra were wearing little pink dresses and carefully throwing petals down the isle.  
  
Slowly Les and her father began walking up the isle with Marissa and Videl following behind.  
  
Les' gown was not very complex. It was a simple white dress with a weight veil.  
  
Les stepped up to the alter and didn't break eye contact with Trunks during the entire ceremony.  
  
"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, do you take Kaede Alessandra Son to be your lawful wedded wife?" The priest said.  
  
Trunks nodded, "I do."  
  
"And you, Kaede Alessandra Son take Trunks Vegeta Briefs to be your lawful wedded husband?"  
  
Les gazed deep into the blue eyes she had fallen in love with, "I do."  
  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Les and Trunks took a deep breath and then took the most dangerous kiss one could take, the kiss of mariage.  
  
'I love you Kaede.' Trunks told her through the bond.  
  
'And I love you Trunks, always and forever.' She replied.  
  
That's it guys!!! I finished!!! Now you guys get to read Where I Don't Belong!! I hope you guys enjoyed Where I Belong and I hope Where I Don't Belong is either just as good or better! Now to really finish it I have some questions that need to be answered by all my reviewers!!! These questions will effect Where I Don't Belong(WIDB).  
  
Question One: Who should die?  
  
Question Two: What couples would you like to see in WIDB?  
  
Question Three: What didn't you like about WIB?  
  
Question Four: What did you like best about WIB?  
  
Question Five: Do you want me to write a series?  
  
Thanks for answering the above! See you all in Where I Don't Belong!!! 


End file.
